When the World Falls Down
by Noukka
Summary: She lost everything, all she had. Will Sharpay manage to be a poor, working girl, and change for the better? A Sharpay centric story, joint with Stessa.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this fic was originally just Noukka's, but since we are finished with one joint fic, and the next one down within two chapters, we thought it could be fun if Stessa was writing this as well, so this is our fourth joint fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **We don't High School Musical._

* * *

**When the World Falls Down **

**Chapter 1. **

**Fired.**

Sharpay was sitting in her room watching television.

She had the perfect life, even though she didn't have her mom by her side anymore.

All her friends loved her for who she was and her brother was the best brother in the world. And she was popular in school. What more could she wish for? Maybe a boyfriend, but there was nobody she liked.

She was watching a show on Disney Channel. Her favourite show of all: _The Suite Life of Zack & Cody_. Her favourite character in the show was Maddie. She was just the opposite of herself. If Sharpay should identify herself with one of the characters, it would definitely be London. Well, not because she was Blondie dumb, just because she was rich.

She knew her dad was working all day long, but he was really busy with his firm. He was a designer. Ryan was together with his girlfriend, Kelsi. Even though Kelsi had helped Troy and Gabriella to their audition, Sharpay wasn't mad at her. Kelsi was sweet towards Ryan, and that was the important thing.

Sharpay suddenly heard the doorbell ring. She went downstairs and opened the door. It was her pizza. Sharpay paid the pizza guy and went into the kitchen. She could feel hunger. She found a plate and glass. She opened the pizza box, uhmm. That smell, she just loved it. She had ordered a pizza with ham and pineapple. It was her personal favourite. She took a slice onto the plate. She went over to the fridge and took a soda.

She went up to her room again with her pizza and soda in her hands. Sharpay put the food on her coffee table. She found her cell phone to check if she had gotten any messages while she was gone. There was one. It was from Zeke. He asked her if she had time catch a movie or something. Sharpay quickly wrote back, that she just had got her pizza, but he could join her and take a movie with him.

Sharpay took a bite of her pizza slice and turned on the TV. Her cell phone vibrated. She picked it up.

"Hi, Zeke. What do you want?" Sharpay asked.

"Hi, Pay. Which movie should I bring?" Zeke said.

"Hmm…I don't know…what about _She's the Man_? Can you just decide what you want to see? I always pick one." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Okay…Do you like horror movies?" Zeke asked.

"A little. It's not my favourite genre. But will you just pick one?!" Sharpay said. She was smiling to herself. Zeke was one of her best friends. They spend lots of time together.

"Okay, fine I'll pick one. Anything else I should bring?" Zeke said. Sharpay always got her way.

Sharpay thought one moment, before deciding on something, "Some candy, maybe. If you want some, 'cause I don't think we have any." Sharpay finally said.

"Okay, I'll find a movie and some candy. Well, see ya' later." Zeke said.

"Toodles…" Sharpay said and added: "You are the best person in the world. Love ya'."

Sharpay hung up her phone and took another bite of her pizza slice.

She just loved being popular. She loved to be noticed. She loved Zeke, because he was so sweet to her, even tough sometimes she treated him like shit.

She quickly looked herself in the mirror. She was worried that maybe she didn't look okay. Her makeup was perfect. And her hair curled just like it should. She fixed her clothes and took some more lipgloss on.

A bell rang. Sharpay quickly went down to the door. She opened, "Hi, Zeke" she said and gave him a hug.

"Hi" Zeke whispered into her ear, and then stepped inside.

"You can take a pizza slice in the kitchen if you want to. What are we going to watch?" Sharpay asked.

"Hmmm. I ended up with what you said. _She's the Man_." Zeke said.

"Why do you always listen to me?" Sharpay sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't. I am joking with you. I found _Scream_." Zeke said with a smile on his lips.

"Okay, good you don't listen to me!" Sharpay said, irony streaming through her voice.

"I know." Zeke went into the kitchen. He found a plate, took a slice and went upstairs.

Sharpay was in the middle of starting the movie. Zeke thought to himself, that Sharpay was cute. He had always had a little crush on her. He just knew she didn't feel the same way about him.

"Here take the remote." Sharpay said and gave Zeke the remote.

Zeke placed his plate on the coffee table and took a seat in the sofa next to Sharpay.

"Can I start it now?" Zeke asked and looked at Sharpay.

"Yeah, I am just waiting for you." Sharpay giggled.

Zeke pressed play and the movie begun.

Sharpay had placed herself tight up against Zeke. She hated horror movies. She had a felling that Zeke had chosen a horror movie, because he knew that Sharpay hated them. Then he knew she would sit right up at him. After all, Sharpay knew that Zeke had a crush on her.

--

Downstairs in Sharpay's dad's office, her dad, John was working. He was vice boss in the designer firm Gucci. He was drawing his new collection for the spring. That was one of the reasons why Sharpay and Ryan always had the newest fashion clothes.

John had to work all day; he had to go to all the fashions shows. Sharpay almost joined him every time.

John had been working more since Catherine, his wife, had died.

This year's spring collection had to be colourful and daring. He was thinking about the colours purple, blue, turquoise and green.

John was drawing a dress. John had feeling that this collection would be one of his best.

--

"Argh, is it over? I can't watch this!" Sharpay buried her head in Zeke's shoulder, whining about the scary part, where blood flashed over the screen.

"No, wait just a little bit. Then it's over." Zeke said and put his hand on Sharpay's head.

"Okay." Sharpay whispered, still not daring to look at the TV.

"It's over now. You can look". Zeke said after a while.

Sharpay looked at the screen.

"Oh my Gosh, he has such creepy eyes." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are right." Zeke said.

"But somehow I like his eyes. I mean they are brown just like my own. Chocolate brown." Sharpay explained.

"I like your eyes." Zeke said and looked into Sharpay's brown eyes.

"I know." Sharpay giggled.

--

"I need to do something else. I can't concentrate about this dress any more." John exclaimed, throwing his pencil at the table, while stretching himself out the position he had been sitting in. It was quite uncomfortable.

He went up to Sharpay's room, to see what his beautiful daughter was up to, and to tell her he was going out for awhile.

"Hi, darling. I'm going out. Is that okay?" John asked his daughter.

"Yeah dad. That is fine. When are you back?" Sharpay said and smiled.

"Hmmm…I don't know. But just call me on the cell, if you need me." John said, and left her room.

Sharpay looked back at the screen. It was the end of the movie, "It's done? Already?" Sharpay asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah, was it that bad?" Zeke said.

"No, actually not. I just need somebody beside me, to tell when the horrible scenes are over." Sharpay giggled.

--

John came home at 3:23 am the next day. He was so tried. Work was really busy these days, and he didn't feel like he got enough sleep. He didn't feel like he saw his children, and he didn't feel like he spend enough time with them. He was home a lot, but he was locked up in his little office, drawing.

He lay down at the couch in his office, and two minutes after he was fast asleep.

--

Sharpay woke up. She felt it would be a good day.

She took on her bathrobe and went into her bathroom. Sharpay turned on the water and found all the products she used in her bath. She took a long bath.

Sharpay closed for the water. She stood there for a while. She was thinking of how lucky she was. She had a big house, and a lovely brother and father who cared about her. What more could she ask for?

Sharpay took a towel around her and one for her hair. She started to dry her hair with the towel at first. She found her hairdryer and put it in the plug. She took a product that should protect her hair against the heat and put it in her hair. She dried her hair and defused it too, so it curled. Sharpay took a little of her fringe and put a pink hair clip in it. She sprayed it with some hair spray so it would last all day.

She put her hair products away and found some underwear. She took her makeup out, wanting to look fabulous. Sharpay laid a pink eye shadow and black eyeliner on the wet rim. She put on her mascara. She brushed her teeth and put her lip gloss on.

She put the rest of the things she had used on their right places. She took her bathrobe and walked out of the room. She laid the bathrobe on her bed and opened her closet. She picked her Gucci ivory rose mini skirt and her Gucci ivory rose top to wear. She took her shiny rose leather coat on too. She found her red cherry leather high heels to match her outfit. She took a red flowered bag and found the books she was going to use in school that day. She went over to her safe. She opened it and took her jewellery box. She found her mother's brilliant heart necklace. It reminded her about her mother. She really missed her. It was two years since the car accident.

She took her high heels and her bag in her hands and left her room. She went across the hall and knocked softly at Ryan's door.

"Come in." Ryan mumbled. He was still lying in his bed. He looked at her.

"Are you not up yet?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"No." Ryan rubbed his eyes.

"Well get up then." Sharpay said and went over to his bed. She took his duvet. "Come on. If you are driving with me, you have to hurry." Sharpay continued.

"Okay. But I am still driving by myself." Ryan said and rose from his bed. He went in the direction of his bathroom.

"Do I have to match you today?" Ryan asked before he went in.

"No you decide yourself." Sharpay said and smiled.

Ryan nodded and closed the door. She could hear the water run.

She turned around and left his room, she went downstairs, and sat on the last step of the huge stairwell, where she put her heels on.

She stood up and ran outside to the mail box. She took the post inside and went into the kitchen. There was a newspaper and a letter. She took the letter and went into her father's office. It was for him, and it was probably important. It was weird though, because everybody used emails nowadays.

She was about to place the letter on his desk when she heard someone talking to her.

"Good morning Shar." John said to his daughter.

"Morning Dad. Why haven't you slept in your bed?" Sharpay asked, looking hopelessly at her over-working father. He was going to kill himself someday, if he wasn't careful.

"I came home late. Then I wanted to look on some of my sketches. I must have fallen asleep." John answered.

"Okay… Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great. But don't you have school to take care of?" John rose from the couch.

"Yes, I have." Sharpay smile faded away. She had really wanted to take care of her father. After all, he always took care of her.

"Maria can make me some, then. What did you want in here anyway?" John asked.

"There is post for you." Sharpay said, and teasingly waved the letter in front of his face.

"Oh, well thanks. Off you go to school." John said and took the letter, while pushing his daughter out of his office, admiring her again. she really was his pride. She was so amazingly beautiful, just like her mother.

Sharpay waved bye to her dad, and met up with a freshly showered Ryan in the hall. She grabbed his hand ad they left the house and went to school.

John went into the kitchen, watching through the window as his kids drove off.

"Maria what do you have for breakfast?" John asked their maid.

"Omelette and Bacon. Is that okay?" Maria asked.

"Fine. Can you serve it in the living room?" John asked.

Maria nodded, so John went into the living room. He put on some music, _U2_, his favourite.

He opened the letter. It was a bill from the casino. Apparently he owned away 1.000.000.000 dollars! John felt his smile fade, and hurried into his office and grabbed his laptop. He went back into the living room, and turned it on. He logged on the internet and to his web bank.

On his account was only 89.000.000 dollars. How was he going to pay this bill? He looked at his firm account. Maybe he could borrow some money? It wasn't good, in fact it was illegal, but he really needed this. It wouldn't hurt anyone, because he would pay it all back when he had saved some money. No one would notice… right?

He took a deep breath, and pondered things over for about ten minutes. If he didn't pay the bill, he would get in serious trouble. He had to do it, he really had to. So he did it. And told himself that it was okay, because he was going to pay the money back when he got them.

--

Patricia La Cour went into her boss' office, after having found some serious trouble in one of the firm accounts. It was John Evans', which she couldn't understand. He was a seriously good employee, and he never cheated in anything, he was one of the best designers.

She knocked on the door, and by the cue of Frida Taylor's voice, she stepped in, a smock smile on her face, "Mrs. Taylor, John the vice boss has borrowed some money from his firm account. Shall I look at it?" she asked, hoping everything would work out. She really liked John Evans.

"No, I'll do that myself." Gucci boss, Frida decided, nodding her head slightly, and Patricia go the hint and left Frida's office. Frida then turned to look at her view of Paris. She probably had the best view in Paris, it was really beautiful. She was rich, and she knew it. She loved clothes, and she loved her employee's. She had had dinner with John Evans on a few occasions, and he always considered him responsible. After all, he made sure everything worked fine back in the states. But this seemed weird. If Patricia was right, John Evans was in big trouble.

She turned around, and placed her head in her hands, "John, what have you done now?" she wondered out loud, thinking to herself. She looked at her computer, and picked up the phone, "Patricia, could you call up John Evans for me?" Frida asked.

"Two seconds, Mrs. Taylor." Patricia quickly said, pressing John's number.

Frida just waited for John to pick up his phone, and was relived when she finally heard his voice.

"This is John Evans" John replied.

"Hi, this is Frida Taylor here." Frida said, knowing how much of a shock that would be. It wasn't everyday the employee got a call from their upper boss, "My assistant told me that you have spend some money from your firm account. Exactly on what have you spend them?" Frida asked.

"Oh, it is only a loan. I'll pay the money back." John said quickly. He hated Frida. She always checked up on him. And he was in trouble, he could clearly hear that in her voice.

"Well, you know the firm rules. You have to call me first John! You can't just spend money! And definitely not that many! Because of this John, I think I have to fire you."

John stopped her, panic in his voice, "Fire me?! You can't mean that?!" He was almost yelling at her, however, he knew that wouldn't help his case, so he controlled himself.

"John I can't trust you anymore." Frida said.

"But…" John was shocked. He hadn't seen this coming. He knew it was bad, but really… what was he gonna do without his job?

"John, that is the way it is. You can always call me when you have control over yourself and can follow the company rules." Frida said and hung up.

John just sat with the cell phone pressing tightly against his ear. He could believe this. He was fired… He didn't have a job. How was he gonna pay for everything. What wouldn't his kid say? How was he gonna pay all the money back when he didn't even have a job at the firm any longer. He had seriously screwed up.

Maria came into the living room with his breakfast, and immediately know something bad had happened. she could tell by his facial expression, "Is something wrong, sir?" she asked, worried.

John didn't reply.

"John!?" Maria yelled. She knew she shouldn't yell. But she was more of a family member than a maid, and she loved that man like a brother. And the kids as her own. They meant everything to her.

John got to his senses, and broke free of his trance, "Yes what Maria?" he finally asked.

"Your breakfast." Maria put a plate in front of John, still looking worried.

"Oh, it smells good. Thanks Maria." John said, nodding to her. He felt bad. He knew what would happen then. It was a bad habit, but he couldn't help himself. He had to eat his breakfast quickly, and go to the casino to calm his nerves.

--

Sharpay stepped inside her house. A lovely smell met her, she couldn't wait to taste whatever it was that Maria was cooking, so she called her up: "Are you baking, Maria!?" Sharpay asked, sticking her head into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Miss Evans. Chocolate cookies. Your favourite." Maria answered.

"Could you come up with a bowl when they are finished?" Sharpay licked her lips, eyeing the first plate in the oven.

"Sure, Miss." Maria said and smiled. Sharpay Evans was some of something, but she really love the girl, no matter how hard she was to be around at times.

"Hey, and don't call me Miss, but Shar…or Pay." Sharpay said and ran upstairs. That was only around the one hundred time she had to ask Maria to call her by her first name or pet name.

She decided to do her homework for the next day, and therefore found her books and wondered what to do first.

They had gotten math and an English essay. She wanted to make the essay first. They had to write a personal story about something they had experienced. Sharpay then decided to write about that day the police had told her that her mom had died in a car accident.

She found her computer and opened 'word'. She started to write. She didn't get very far, because then there was a knock on her door, and Maria came in with a bowl of cookies in her hand.

"Here are your cookies, miss… Shar." Maria corrected herself, grinning widely at the young girl.

"Thanks. Just put them on the coffee table." Sharpay looked up from her computer.

Maria nodded and walked in the direction of the table. She placed the bowl at the table and left the room. Sharpay then took the bowl, so it was next to her. She took a bit of one of the cookies. They tasted so good. Maria's cookies were the best she had ever taster. Even better than the cookies her mother used to make. Another knock was heard.

Ryan's head showed in the door.

"Hey." Sharpay looked up from her computer, greeting her twin.

"Have you seen this letter?" Ryan asked, "It's for dad, but it's really serious. I couldn't help but read the whole thing when I was started on it."

"Yes, but not what was inside." Sharpay said and took one more bite of her cookie, "It's wrong to read other people's mail, Ry, you could go to jail for that."

"Oh, are these Maria's cookies?" Ryan looked at her hand, and quickly entered the room, approaching his sister.

"Yes, and they are still freshly baked." Sharpay said and smiled.

Ryan took a cookie from the bowl and took a seat in her sofa, "And yeah, did I mention that dad has got a bill on 1.000.000.000 dollars?" Ryan asked, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Sharpay's eyes widened, and she almost choked in her cookie. That was a hell of a lot of money!, "Where is the bill from?" Sharpay asked, thinking that he maybe had bought her that car she wanted for her 17th birthday.

"A casino in Las Vegas." Ryan said. he didn't understand this at all. When had their dad been to Vegas, and why would he go to a casino? It didn't seem like him.

Sharpay got back to reality. Crap! She really wanted that car, but that was not her main thought, though. It was how her father had spend that much money. She looked at Ryan and swallowed hard, "Oh, do you know where dad is now then?" she asked.

"No. Maria said he left at 10:00am this morning." Ryan said, and took a new cookie from the bowl. He wasn't quite sure if this was serious or if they shouldn't be worried.

"I think you should put the letter back where you found it." Sharpay decided, "If dad wants to tell us about this, then he will. No need to let him know we were looking at his things. " Sharpay said and looked back at the computer.

Ryan nodded and took another cookie, before leaving the room.

--

John came home, after the worst day he had ever had. He realized he had to leave the house and everything they owned. How was he going to tell Shar and Ryan? It was really horrible. His death wife would be so mad at him, if she had been alive.

He went into the living room, and realized that Maria had cleaned up. She had removed his computer, but the letter was still lying on the table. Something wasn't right.

John went upstairs, and knocked on Ryan's door. he had to speak to his kids, right now.

"Ryan what are you doing?" John asked.

"I am playing _Need for Speed Underground_. Where have you been?" Ryan asked, still looking at the screen.

"Um… I have to talk to you and Shar. Come on." John said and turned around. He went in the direction of Sharpay's room, and knocked softly on her door and went inside, "Hey Darling. I need to talk to you and Ryan." John said and yelled at Ryan: "Are you coming, son!?"

Ryan stopped the game and went into Sharpay's room.

"So what do you want to tell?" Sharpay blinked at Ryan. She knew John was going to tell them himself. Just as she had suspected. Their dad told them everything.

"Ryan sit down." John said, very seriously.

Ryan took a seat in the sofa, and took a cookie from the bowl. It was almost empty now, so that meant Sharpay had been eating cookies all afternoon. He looked back at his father, who suddenly looked very, very serious. Something was definitely not right. His gaze locked with Sharpay's, and he knew she felt it too. This was _not_ good news.

"I got fired from Gucci. So…" John's voice trailed off, as the twins gasped, Sharpay placed a hand on her heart, in a very dramatic manner, "…we have to move into a small apartment until I find another job." John said with a really low voice.

Sharpay lost her jaw, and looked at Ryan again. The twins' face's lost all their colour, as they turned to look at their father, who just looked at them, his eyes filled with small tears.

* * *

_Okay so then. This was the beginning. Not all the chapters will be this long, we just needed to get the story started. We hope you liked this, so please read and review. We don't know when we will update. We're probably gonna finish Popular first, this chapter was just to get started. So… what did ya' all think? _

_**Toodles, **Stessa and Noukka._

_Peace out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. _

_**Disclaimer: **We don't own High School Musical._

* * *

**When the World Falls Down**

**Chapter 2. **

**The New Apartment.**

"We have to sell everything." John said, looking at his two kids. The kids he loved so much, and he wowed to himself he would never hurt. How could he be so stupid and spend all their money? The kids would be miserable now!

Maria bumped in, not realizing that she was interrupting something, "Do you want more cookies?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Maria, I have something to tell you too." John said, looking at her.

Maria nodded, not understanding what this was all about.

"We have to sell the house all our clothes and jewelleries. Everything. You kids have to get a job. And Maria I have to let go of you. Even though I don't want to." John was just about to cry, as he spilled the horrible news.

Sharpay couldn't believe what she heard. She wouldn't sell all her clothes. Sharpay put her hand around her mom's necklace. Ryan just looked into space. They had to leave everything. Their house. His car. _No!_

Maria got tears in her eyes. She ran out of the room, crying her heart out. She couldn't leave them. Maria had loved her job at the Evans'. They had treated her so kindly. Even after Mrs. Evans had past away, they had been kind to her. The kids were like her own.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran into her own room, which was behind John's office. She sat down behind her bed and put her hands around her legs, still crying.

Back in Sharpay's room John stood. He didn't know what to do. Sharpay rose from her seat, and ran after Maria. She needed the woman's motherly hug, and she knew exactly where Maria had run to. Sharpay got to her room, and opened the door. She looked around, and could just see the top of Maria's head behind her bed, "Maria, are you okay?" Sharpay asked with a low voice. But you could hear the hurt in it.

Maria shook her head, and placed her head on her knees.

"Maria, even though we have to move, you can still visit us. You do know that, right?" Sharpay said, kindly, and seated herself next to Maria. She put her arm around her, and let a few tears slip herself.

Maria looked at Sharpay, hope in her eyes, "Really?" she asked, trying not to cry more.

Sharpay wiped away one of her tears, "Really, what would I do without you and your cookies?" Sharpay smiled, giggling slightly, "You're like a mother to me now."

Maria smiled, and placed her head on Sharpay's shoulder.

--

"Done." Sharpay said and looked up from her computer. She had just finished her application. She had to get a job and the same counted for Ryan. Sharpay wanted this job in a small company where she had to keep an account over all the files. Even though she didn't know a thing about it. She just didn't want a job at some cheesy restaurant.

Ryan had already gotten a job at the local real estate. He had to work every day after school till 17:00pm where the store closed. He already hated it so much. He had trouble following school, with all that work.

John had found a small apartment in town. He had sold their big house and bought the apartment for some of the money. They had to move next week. The rest of the money had he given to Gucci. He still owned money away. He had found a job as assistant for a bank manager. John had trouble taking orders. He had been used to give them himself. But he had to, if they wanted to live.

Maria had gotten a job at a new family. She missed the Evans'. She often came to visit them. Sharpay loved when she came by. Sharpay had given Maria one of her favourite necklaces. The pendent was formed as a crown. It had 4 small diamantes on it. Sharpay had thought to herself, if she couldn't keep it, she wanted Maria to have it. Sharpay felt Maria was like her other mom. The necklace reminded Maria about the Evans'.

There was a week back before they had to move out of their beloved home. Sharpay was packing her stuff down in boxes. She knew her dad would force her to sell a lot of her clothes. She packed it anyway. She didn't want anybody else to have her clothes. Or her shoes. She wanted it herself, at least most of it.

Almost al of her room was packed into boxes too. She only had her safe back. She hadn't packed the stuff. She opened it and took out her jewellery box.

She sat on her bed, and placed the box in front of her. She slowly opened the box, letting a tear slip. She had to sell some of her necklaces and her bracelets, earrings and rings. She just didn't want to. They were all much worth, though. A lot of them had she gotten from her mom when she died. And they meant to so much to her.

She put her hands around the necklace she was wearing. She would never dream of selling that one. It was the one her mom had gotten from her own mother.

She looked at some of the others. She almost never wore the others. Sharpay had decided that she would keep two necklaces, the one she was wearing and the other was one she had gotten from her dad on her 12th birthday. She would also keep her diamond covered bracelet and her Rubin earrings. And her ring, which was formed as a rose. It had a little brilliant in it. The rest would she sell, not that she wanted to, she just knew she had to. She took what she would keep and put it back in the box.

She found another box and put the rest of the jewelleries in it. A tear rolled down her cheek, again. One day ago she had everything. Now: nothing. She would not tell anybody in school about this. She couldn't. it was too humiliating.

A soft knock came from the door. Sharpay wiped away her tear, and said: "Come in."

Ryan came in, looking just as horrible as she felt, "Have you packed everything?" he asked. She could tell he had cried, just like herself.

"Almost. Why?" Sharpay said.

"Dad and I started to move our things over to the apartment. Do you want to come too?" Ryan tried to smile. He hated it as much as her. She wouldn't move from this lovely house. Sharpay nodded.

"I'll be down in two minutes." She said.

"Okay." Ryan said and left her room. Sharpay took a box full of books and went downstairs.

--

John opened the door to the little apartment. They stepped inside and looked around. All the walls were white. And the kitchen was little. So was the living room. Everything was small!

"Where is my room?" Sharpay quickly asked, looking around.

John pointed at a door. Sharpay went over to the door, and opened it. Her breath hitched in her throat, it was so small, she felt her anger built in her body, and she couldn't control herself, she had to scream: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaarhg!" she screamed, just as she had screamed when she heard they had a call-back for the Winter Musical.

"What is wrong?" John asked, worried that his daughter might be hurt.

"It is too small! I cannot even have my bed in this room!" Sharpay said, and tried to calm herself down, though she wasn't doing a very good job. But hwo could blame her? This apartment could fit in her old bathroom!

"You get a new and smaller bed." John said and continued; "You have gotten the biggest room, sweetheart."

"Is this the biggest room?" Sharpay exclaimed, and almost fainted.

"Sharpay you are such a Drama Queen!" Ryan exclaimed, and Sharpay got to her senses, while John and Ryan started to laugh at her. Maybe they were poor now, but they still had each other.

"This is not funny! How can I live like this?" Sharpay asked. She had tears down her cheeks again and she felt like she had been doing nothing but cry lately.

"This is not the worst thing that could happen!" John said.

"Yes it is. What more could go wrong?" Sharpay asked, looking at them both.

--

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Sharpay screamed, looking at the letter she had just gotten from the place were she had applied for a job. This could _not_ be happening!

Ryan ran into her room and asked what was wrong. She only screamed like that when something utterly horrible had happened.

"I didn't get the job!" Sharpay yelled, waving furiously around with the letter.

They had just moved into the new place. Sharpay had painted her room grey except on of the walls which was red. She had bought a sofa bed in grey. She had also bought a red coffee table. She also had a desk and a chair. Sharpay had decorated it with flowers and candles. She had put up red curtains, also, just to make it a little bit more homey.

Ryan didn't understand why she had screamed.

"I don't want a job in on of those cheesy restaurants. That was the only job left I wanted." Sharpay started to cry again.

"Don't worry. This is just temporary. Dad just has to pay this bill off. Then he will get his job at Gucci back." Ryan tried to console her.

Sharpay looked up at him, hope in her eyes, "You promise?" she asked.

"I can't. I don't know if Frida want him back. I just hope she will." Ryan said. He knew he should have told her that he would promise her, but he didn't want to lie about it.

She just nodded, and let out a deep breath, "Well, at least we still have our reputation. Right, Ry?" Sharpay said and smiled. She decided that from now on she would look at the bright side.

"Yeah, so we will tell nobody about this." Ryan said, smiling at his sister.

"Mmmhh, you are right about that. Not a word to anybody." She nodded, agreeing with him.

"Not a word." Ryan said, and Sharpay smiled. They then had one of their many, weird moments, no one understood but them, where they just looked at each other, smiling goofily.

"Would you print out my application again, then?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure, everything for you." Ryan said, and left the room to go to the only computer they had left. He came back to minutes after with a piece of paper in his hand, "Here you go." he said and smiled.

"Thanks bro." Sharpay smiled and took the paper.

* * *

_Yes, this was a bit short, but we needed to end it here. Please reviews us again, 'kays?_

_**Toodles,**__ Stessa and Noukka..._

_Pease out! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews, we love them (: _

_**Disclaimer: **We don't own High School Musical. Too bad..._

* * *

**When the World Falls Down**

**Chapter 3. **

**The Peach Pit.**

"Move!" Sharpay exclaimed and walked past all the students, Ryan trailing right behind her. They were heading in the direction of their first class. She and Ryan had French together.

Sharpay loved French. She thought it was a beautiful language. So romantic, and sexy. And she was good at it. She aced all their tests, and spoke French like she was from France. She had also been there on many occasions, Paris was her favourite city to shop in.

They finally reached the class room, where they found Troy and Gabriella talking together.

"So how is the musical going?" Sharpay interrupted them.

"Mrs. Darbus loves me. She says I am as good as you." Gabriella said, and smiled evilly.

"Yeah sure. You will never be better than me." Sharpay said and smiled back.

"Girls relax!" Troy cut them of, not wanting them to start a cat fight.

"So Bolton, you can just come to me if you need some _professional_ help." Sharpay said empathising 'professional', while she tool her usual seat in front of him.

"I will." Troy said, his eyes lingering on the blonde.

Sharpay could hear Gabriella asking why he had said that. The goody-goody two-shoes was obviously head over heels for the guy, and apparently got jealous easily.

_Was that not obvious? Troy liked me_, Sharpay thought to herself.

Mr. Siler came into the room, ready to start their class, "On your seats, everybody. Open your books on page 65."

--

Sharpay drove by The Peach Pit on her way home from school. She parked and want inside, approaching the desk.

"What can I get you?" a boy behind the bar asked. He was wearing a yellow cap, a yellow shirt with the dinner's name on it, casually jeans and some hideous glasses. Sharpay thought to herself, that he would look good if he made something out of himself. For example get contacts instead. Then his actually pretty dark green eyes wouldn't be behind those ugly glasses. His hair was dark and his skin was a little tanned. He maybe needed to work out too, to get a good body, she thought to herself. She looked him directly in his jade green eyes.

"Can I get I job here?" Sharpay said and looked around in the dinner.

"Ask the owner. Come with me." the boy said. He smiled at her, she smiled back. The boy thought she looked familiar. He couldn't figure out from where he had seen her.

Sharpay followed him to a room behind the kitchen. He knocked on the door. And a lady inside yelled "Come in!"

"Go in." the boy said, and gave her a slight push.

Sharpay opened the door. A fat brunette woman was sitting in a chair behind a desk. She was wearing a flowered dress, and the room smelled of sweat. Sharpay wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yes, what do you want?" the woman asked.

"My name is Sharpay Evans. I would hear if I could get a job here?" Sharpay politely asked.

"A job you say, my dear. Well, I think Mark could use some help. Deal? _You_ meet everyday at 16:00pm. You will be working until 22:00pm. Mark can tell you the rest. You can start tomorrow." The fat woman said.

Sharpay nodded and walked out of the room. She didn't exactly look where she was going so she bumped into the boy from before.

"Sorry." They said at the same time, which caused Sharpay to giggle and the boy chuckled too.

"Well, say hi to you new colleague." Sharpay sent him a big smile.

"Hi, I am Mark." Mark said chuckling.

"Sharpay." Sharpay giggled.

"The Sharpay Evans?" Mark asked, looking confused at her.

"Yes, but don't you dare tell anyone!" Sharpay said and, put on her hard tone. She couldn't have this boy tell her secret!

"Of course. What brings you here?" Mark asked, curios. Who wouldn't be? The most rich, snobby girl in school was asking for a job at The Peach Pit, who wouldn't be curious?

"You'll get the story another day." Sharpay said, as she walked over to the door. she turned and gave him a slight wave, "See ya', Mark!"

"See ya´." Mark said, looking after the delicious blonde. He couldn't wait to hear what had happened since she needed a job.

--

Sharpay locked herself into the apartment. Nor Ryan neither John was home. They were both working. Sharpay put on Ashley Tisdale's album. Her new album _Headstrong_ was really good. Except for the song _Over It_. Sharpay thought it reminded too much about Britney Spears. But she loved the song _He Said She Said_. That one was awesome.

She quickly found her homework and made it. She didn't have much to do. She went into the kitchen and found something to eat in the fridge. She took the food with her into the living room. She turned on the TV, and immediately turned on Disney Channel. Her favourite show was playing.

This episode was about Jesse McCartney coming to the Tipton Hotel. London was totally in love with him and so was Maddie. Zack was selling stuff that Jesse had touched or just towels which he just had sprayed his perfume on. It was one of Sharpay's favourite episodes.

Sharpay fell asleep a short while after the episode had ended. She woke up by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Sharpay stood up, and tiredly rubbed her eyes. She went towards the door opened it, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning my dear." Maria said, smiling by the sight of Sharpay.

"Hi Maria. I have missed you so much. Come inside." Sharpay stepped away and let Maria come in.

"You look tried." Maria giggled.

"I fell asleep on the couch." Sharpay smiled, as they walked into the living room.

"So how is it going with you? Have you recovered from the shock?" Maria asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Almost. I have gotten a job!" Sharpay said, excited to share her news with someone.

"Oh, where?" Maria asked, curiously. She had doubted the young girl's ability to get work, but one can be wrong, right?

"At The Peach Pit." Sharpay said and added: "It was not what I wanted but there was nothing else left, and we kinda need the money, so…"

"Honey you'll be fine." Maria convinced her.

"I guess. How about you? Is the new family sweet?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, there are really sweet. Someday you have to come visit me." Maria answered.

"I will." Sharpay smiled, just as they could hear a key scramble in the door. they waiting curiously to find out which of the two guys who was home.

"Hi Shar!" John said from the hall. He took off his shoes and went into the living room, "Oh, hi Maria. You have made us that honour to visit us?" John said surprised. He was actually glad to see her.

"Yes, I miss you guys. I was thinking… can Sharpay come visit me some day?" Maria asked for John's permission, knowing that he could get protective of his daughter most of the time.

Maria was 24 years old. She was from Mexico. He mom and dad had kicked her out when she was 15. Maria had moved to the United States. She had gotten a job at the Evans house and had been there ever since. Until they had moved last week.

"Sure." John said and went to the kitchen.

Maria looked at Sharpay with a big smile, happy that she knew those lovely people, "Come soon, okay?" Maria rose from where she had been sitting. "I have to go. I have to meet Jack in 10 minutes."

"Okay." Sharpay followed Maria into the hall, where Maria put on her shoes.

"See ya' soon. Here is my nr. Call me when you can." Maria said, and gave Sharpay a hug.

"I will. You have to tell me about this Jack when we see each other then." Sharpay smiled.

"Will happen." Maria said. Sharpay gave her another hug, and Maria turned around and started walking home.

"Toodles… Love ya´." Sharpay yelled after her, giggling slightly.

Maria waved her hand up in the air, letting the young girl know she had heard her.

--

Sharpay woke up the next day. She stood up quickly and opened her window. A fresh and warm breeze met her. Sharpay decided to wear her white and indigo marina printed silk twill top from Gucci and her ivory stretch demin shorts. She picked her mystic white with a chain in gold low heels to the outfit. She found her silver ring with the brilliant stone in it. Sharpay put it all on her new made bed. She found some underwear and went to the bathroom.

She could hear water running on the other side of the door.

"Hurry up! I have to use the bathroom too" Sharpay said while she was knocking hard on the door.

The water stopped running.

"Two minutes. Then I'll be done!" Ryan shouted back.

Sharpay sighed and went back to her room. She found a white bag in her closet and started to pack her books for school. She could hear the door to the bathroom open. She took her underwear and went to the bathroom.

_Gosh I hate, we only have one bathroom. I can no longer take my long baths_, Sharpay thought to herself. She took a quick bath and went back to her room. She put on her clothes. She fixed her hair and did her makeup. She looked at her watch, and realized that she soon had to be in school. They had sold all their cars and bought three bikes instead. Sharpay was thinking of what she should tell the students when they saw her on a bike.

"Ryan are you coming, if we are going to go together?" Sharpay yelled from the hall.

"Yeah two sec. I just need to find my keys!" Ryan yelled back. Sharpay put on her white low heels and took her bag on her shoulder. She opened the front door and went down the stairs. Ryan locked the front door and ran after her. They got their bikes and drove to school.

--

Troy had just arrived at school. All his friends were standing around him. Gabriella and Taylor came over to them. Troy put his arm around Gabriella, and she smiled to him. They just chatted for a few minutes, until Chad interrupted all conversation:

"Troy! Look!" Chad exclaimed and puffed at him.

Troy and Gabriella looked in the direction Chad was looking. There, Sharpay and Ryan were coming on two bikes.

"So where is your car!?" Chad yelled after them.

Sharpay ignored them, and just kept on cycling towards the place where other bikes were parked.

Sharpay and Ryan passed the gang with a "Move!"

"Are you death?!" Chad yelled after them.

"No, but apparently you are. I have already answered your question!" Sharpay turned around and looked evilly at Chad.

"So where is it?" Chad asked again.

"I don't repeat myself. Listen next time." Sharpay said, and with that Sharpay left them and went inside the school.

Ryan tried to follow her fast tempo, but it was kinda hard, "When did you answer?" Ryan asked. He didn't understand why Sharpay had said that.

"I answered in my head. Remember nobody can know about…_you know._" Sharpay said. Sometimes her brother just didn't understand anything.

"Ohhhh…" was the only sound that came out of Ryan's mouth.

Sharpay just sighed and rolled her eyes. Then she started walking again, towards her first class.

* * *

_Reviews, please? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews, they are lovely!_

_**Disclaimer: **We don't own High School Musical. _

* * *

**When the World Falls Down**

**Chapter 4.**

**Denying.**

Sharpay stepped inside The Peach Pit, looking around for Mark. She found him quickly.

"Hi. There you are. Come with me." Mark said and waved at her.

Sharpay followed him into a room.

"You have to wear this uniform. Your hair has to be in a ponytail too." Mark said and gave her a uniform, cocking his eyebrow, "It's a small. Is that not you size?" Mark continued.

Sharpay just kept looking at the uniform.

"Sharpay are you okay?" Mark look worried at her.

"Do I have to wear this?! It is… there are no words that can describe it. That is how ugly it is!" Sharpay yelled.

"Yes. I am wearing it." Mark said.

"I can't wear it. It is against my rules!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"You have to. Now change." Mark said. He turned around, and Sharpay sighed. She already hated this job.

"Could you zip down this top?" She then asked Mark. Mark turned around and zipped her down. Her bra was white, and he couldn't help but stare at her perfect back. Sharpay took off her top and her shorts. Mark's look shifted down to her ass. She was wearing a thong in white too. She put on the yellow uniform and turned around.

"I look horrible!" Sharpay just said, tears almost cascading down her rosy cheeks.

Mark was still staring at her. He couldn't believe she looked that good. And Sharpay Evans had just gotten almost naked in front of him! That was _so _tight! He let out a breath and got to his senses, "No you look amazing. Like a dream." Mark said, but he was obviously talking about Sharpay's body.

Sharpay shook her head, and folded up her clothes and put it in her bag. She looked through her bag to find a ponytail holder. She found a pink one and put her hair into a high ponytail. She then turned to Mark, "Anything else I have to do?" she asked him.

"Work." Mark said, he still couldn't believe that he had seen Sharpay Evans in only her underwear.

Sharpay sighed. She didn't feel like lifting even a finger.

"You can put your precious clothes and bag in my locker if you want?" Mark offered.

"That would be great." Sharpay said, and smiled for the first time, since she had entered The Peach Pit.

Mark opened a locker behind her, and she put her bag into it. Mark closed the locker, and turned around to face her, "Now to work."

Sharpay and Mark went out in the dinner.

"Mark, serve the costumers!" Sam yelled at him. Sam was the cook. She was also wearing the uniform. Sam was thin, had blue eyes and blonde hair. Mark nodded. He quickly explained Sharpay what to do, so she wouldn't feel lost.

--

Sharpay had been working all day. She wasn't used to take orders or work hard. She was so tried and she still had to do the dishes. She fought hard to get the pots clean. Sharpay fought so hard, and when she finally got the dirt off, her arm shifted back, and the pot splashed over and dirty water poured down her uniform.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarhg!" Sharpay screamed, looking helplessly down at herself.

She took the tae towel and wiped up the water which had hit the floor. She threw the wet tea towel on the floor and found a new one. Sharpay tried to dry her uniform. It didn't help much, so she just continued with the dishes.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" Sharpay screamed again, as one of her nails broke, "Not my nails!" she whispered, and started to cry. This business was _so_ not her.

"See ya' later, Pay…" Mark said, as he entered the kitchen. He stopped however, when he saw that she was crying, "What is wrong?" he affectionately asked her, cocking an eyebrow.

"First I spill water on myself, and then I broke a nail." Sharpay said and cried even more.

"Poor you. Let me help you with the rest of dishes." Mark said and put his bag on the floor and rolled his sleeves up. He started to clean the pots, and Sharpay dried the pots when they were clean.

After a half hour with the dishes they were done. They'd actually had fun while doing them, and Sharpay realized that maybe it wasn't all bad. Mark was kinda sweet.

"Thanks Mark." Sharpay said, looking sweetly at him.

"You are welcome." Mark chuckled and blushed slightly.

Sharpay giggled, "Did you lock your locker?"

"No, you need your clothes. And… another thing more…" Mark said, giving her the look-over.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"You have to clean your uniform yourself." Mark smiled.

Sharpay looked down at herself too. Her uniform really needed to get washed. Sharpay giggled. She went inside to the room with the lockers and changed. She found a small bag and put her uniform in it. She fixed her hair and her makeup.

Sharpay locked the front door to the dinner and went back to the backdoor. She locked it after her and drove home on her pink bike.

--

The sun had left the sky and it was getting cold. Sharpay froze on her way home, so she hurried all she could, and eventually reached the apartment building. She hurried into it, and reached their floor. She opened the door to their apartment with a "Hi!"

Ryan and John were watching a movie.

"So what are we watching?" Sharpay asked and took a seat in the other couch.

"_Date Movie_. I know it is pretty cheesy for guys to watch, but I think it is funny." Ryan said.

"Hard day at work?" John asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I had to wear the ugliest uniform. I broke a nail and spilled dirty water on myself. Dad, please get your job back so we can move back." Sharpay explained.

"Sweetie, I don't think that bitch Frida want me back. I am trying hard to get into the business again." John said.

"How was your day?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"Fine, I guess. At least I didn't break a nail." Ryan said, and imitated her.

"Oh, shut up!" Sharpay said and threw a pillow at Ryan, while she let out a giggle.

"Pillow fight!" Ryan exclaimed and threw the pillow back at Sharpay.

John took two pillows and hit them both in the head. They looked at each other and then they both started hitting John, while laughing like crazy. The fight went on for about 10 minutes, but they eventually got tired. Especially John.

"Okay stop!" John said lying on the floor while his two teenagers were hitting him with pillows. Ryan and Sharpay hit him one more time, but then let him go.

"Okay…" Sharpay giggled.

"Have you got anything to eat?" John asked Sharpay.

"No, but know that you mention it, I'm actually hungry." Sharpay said and smiled.

"'Cause I am hungry too. Pizza?" John suggested.

Sharpay and Ryan both nodded. John ordered a pizza, and they went back to their movie. It was almost finished. Sharpay found a new movie in her room. She had kept all her movies. She loved watching movies. She put on _Thunderbirds_. It was a long time since she had watched it. Their pizza arrived a little after the movie had begun. John paid the man, he placed the pizza on the coffee table and went into the kitchen. He came back with three plates and three sodas.

"Uhm… it smells nice. Which one did you pick?" Ryan burst out.

"Ham and pineapple." John looked at him. He cut three pieces and put one on each of the plates. He gave one to Sharpay and one to Ryan. John took his own and took place in the couch again. They watched the rest of the movie and went to bed.

Sharpay had a nightmare about everybody would hate her, because she had a broken nail. She turned over on the other side, but the nightmare was still on her mind. _"Your nail is broken. You're out!"_ the sentence kept going on in her head. Sharpay saw Zeke pictured. He was saying what the others said. She woke up immediately. She put her hand on her heart. She tried to breathe calmly. She went into the kitchen and took a glass of water. Sharpay almost never had nightmares. Mostly dreams with her mom in them. Sometimes she even had some with Zeke. She didn't mean to, you know it was her mind, he brain. She let out a deep breath and went back to her bed.

Sharpay could still not sleep. She looked at her watch. The red numbers showed 4:55am. She sighed and turned on the other side and pulled the duvet over her head.

--

Ryan knocked softly on Sharpay's door. He opened the door and found her in bizarre position. Her duvet was on the floor and Sharpay laid half way out of her bed. He went over to her bed and picked up her duvet from the floor. He sat on the edge of her bed. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her softly.

"Sharpay… Sharpay… you have to get up if you want to have a shower before we go to school." Ryan said softly.

Sharpay opened her eyes and rose her head from her pillow. She sighed softly and buried her head in the pillow again, "What time is it?" she then asked, still having her head buried in the pillow.

"7:15." Ryan answered. He was almost whispering.

"Oh my gosh. I have slept too long." Sharpay got up at once, while Ryan left the room.

She quickly found her ivory honey comb heavy cotton Gucci mini skirt. She picked another of her father's design from the spring collection. His white cashmere three quarters sleeves Hanley top with a popeline detail. She went to the bathroom took a shower. She then hurried back to her room. She quickly put on her clothes and packed her black shoulder bag. She took her black Prada heels she had gotten from her mom the day before she died. She found her keys to her bike. Sharpay had gotten used to ride at the bike. She actually loved it. It gave her the feeling of freedom somehow. Ryan was on his way out of the door.

"I'll be there in two minutes!" Sharpay shouted after Ryan.

Ryan just waved his hand in the air. Sharpay giggled and locked the door after her. She ran quickly after Ryan downstairs. Ryan was waiting for her outside. Sharpay quickly got her bike and they drove off to school.

"Couldn't you sleep last night?" Ryan asked.

"No." Sharpay said, as they speeded up, hurrying to school.

--

The gang consisted of the basket ball team, the cheerleaders and some from the scholastic decathlon team. They were discussing the next basketball game. It was next weekend. They saw Sharpay and Ryan on their bikes again. Troy thought to himself, that they lived in the other direction. Sharpay and Ryan parked their bike cycles besides the others. They passed the gang and went inside the school.

"Why are they not using their cool cars?" Jason asked the others.

"I don't know." Chad answered.

"There is another more important question. Why do they come from that direction? Don't they live that way?" Troy said and pointed the other way than which they had come from.

"Yeah!" the rest of the gang joined in.

They went inside to their classes. Troy had creative writing. He knew Sharpay would be there too. He took a seat beside Sharpay who already had arrived.

"So, how come you came from another direction than you live?" Troy looked at her.

"How come you are so annoying?" Sharpay challenged him.

Troy hated when she did that, so he decided to challenge her back, "Because you are" he just said.

"Hmm… Troy get your own answer. No need to steal my comment!" Sharpay snapped.

Troy just smiled at her.

--

"Class dismissed!" Mrs. Samson said. Sharpay and Troy left the classroom together and went to the cafeteria. On the way Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi and Gabriella joined them.

Mark walked by them. Sharpay noticed him, but she didn't say hi. Unfortunately Mark saw her looking at him.

"Hey Sharpay!" Mark said, cheering at her.

Sharpay moved her stare. She knew she should have said hi. He had helped her last night.

"See you later…" Mark continued, desperately trying to get her to talk to him. He was disappointed though, that she didn't say something.

Mark looked evilly at her, so Sharpay looked at him for a short while. She knew he would ignore her today at work. He would definitely not help her with the dishes, after the way she treated him.

Mark passed by them. He was so disappointed in Sharpay. She could at least have said hi.

"So, what are you doing with Mark Wilson?" Chad asked her, scornful.

"Nothing. I don't even know him." Sharpay said, putting on her hard façade.

Mark heard what she said, and tears started to run down his cheeks. He was so hurt by her comment. He really liked Sharpay, and after they had so much fun yesterday, he actually started to believe that maybe she would like him too, and see him as a boyfriend. Then he could ask her out, and they could be all happy and poor together.

"Oh, then why did he say 'hi'?" Troy asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Troy really despised him. Mark was playing on the soccer team. Even though Mark wasn't wealthy like Troy himself, Troy still didn't like him. There was just something about him.

"Because, Troy Bolton, he probably likes me, but who doesn't?!" Sharpay snapped and rolled her eyes.

They all took a seat. Troy was seated between Gabriella and Chad. Next to Chad sat Taylor. Sharpay was between Zeke and Taylor and Ryan and Kelsi between Zeke and Gabriella. Zeke and Sharpay were having a lively conversation about _Scream_, and Zeke insisted that they watched it together again soon. Kelsi and Ryan were making out.

"Aww… Do you have to do that in front of us!?" Chad exclaimed.

Ryan stopped and looked oddly at him, "Don't you and Taylor ever make out in public?" Ryan defended them.

Everybody around the table stopped talking and looked at Chad. He was defeated. Zeke started to laugh at him and the rest of the gang joined him. Well except for Ryan and Kelsi who made out again.

"So I am holding a party on next Saturday. My parents aren't in town." Chad said. "Just come. Take friends with you. It is going to be really cool. It is so long time since somebody last threw a party!"

"Great. I love parties." Sharpay said, and clapped her hands together. Parties with her friends were always cool. Or friends… well, those people she ate lunch with. They weren't really friends. She got along with most of them. Except Chad, whom she still didn't like very much.

* * *

_Reviews, please? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Again: the reviews mean the world to us. _

_**Disclaimer:** We don't own Disney's shows or movies..._

* * *

**When the World Falls Down**

**Chapter 5.**

**Troy Finds Out**

Sharpay was so disappointed in herself. She should at least have said hi to Mark earlier. She really felt bad. She parked her bike next to the backdoor, and went inside. A smell hit her nose. Se was about to throw up. She really hated this job, but she had to work so they could pay the bills. She closed the door behind her. Sharpay was already wearing her uniform. She laid her purse in the little kitchen the staff had. Mark was sitting there.

"Hey Mark." Sharpay said, gladly. She took a chair opposite him. He was looking down at the table. She could see he was mad at her, and he didn't answer her, she felt like crying, and tried her luck again, "Mark, I am sorry." Sharpay tried. "You know I just can't say hi to you, when there are people around me."

"Yes you can. I am not buying your apology." Mark said and rose from the chair. He spun around and went into the dinner.

Sharpay stared at him. She hated that they couldn't be friends, just because she hadn't said hi to him. Maybe he was right. Maybe she could just say hi. And just ignore the others, and the comments they'd make. She knew Troy had a little thing for him. Oh, this could be fun. She put her purse in her own locker she had gotten and went inside the diner.

She looked around. There were not many people in the diner. In the background played Jesse McCartney's song; _The Best Day of My Life_. Sharpay loved that song. Jesse was one of favourite singers. Sharpay hummed to the song, as she was cleaning the desk.

"Order's up!" Sam said.

Sharpay took the plate and went over to the customer who had ordered it. The food smelled nice and Sharpay was about to take some of it, but of course she couldn't, "Here you go." Sharpay smiled, and placed the plate on the table.

A big fat man took the fork and started to eat. Sharpay went back to her work behind the desk. She looked at Mark. He was taking orders from a customer. She stared at him, because she simply couldn't help it. He actually looked good in his uniform. She could see his muscles. He should really do something about those glasses, though. It made him look like a nerd. A looser. He shortly looked at her. Their eyes made contact for a short moment, before Sharpay looked down and began to work again. His eyes were so cute. So dark. They were almost black, even though they were green. She thought they looked mystical and enchanting. She couldn't stop thinking about them. She found some tissues and filled out the places where they were needed.

Mark hated her, but he couldn't help but stare at her. Why… How could she just be this bitch one second and the next second be so sweet? It was so unfair. He liked her a lot, but he didn't want to! He wouldn't be with a bitch! She was just so good looking. No, she was HOT! Her hair, her blonde hair falling like a glory around her face. Her flawless skin. Her chocolate brown eyes. Her body. She was perfect! He was falling deeply for her. Mark was thinking about them on a date. He quickly tried to think of something else, because it hurt too much, knowing it would never happen.

Time slowly ran away and Sharpay was bored. She had washed the floors, served customers and cleaned up. Mark hadn't talk to her and she hated it. She wanted to his friend. Mostly because then he could help her at work. It was about closing time and Sharpay was doing the dishes. Mark had already left the diner. She knew where he was. He always left early at Wednesdays because he had soccer. She was looking forward to get into her bed. It was like she could hear it call her name.

She got finished and went to get her stuff. She approached the staff kitchen. She could hear some noises from there. Sharpay opened the door. She was a little scared. What if it was a thief? She grabbed a broom and went in, thinking that maybe it could protect her, until she got out of there.

"Ha!" Sharpay asked with a harsh tone and stood ready with the broom.

The person jumped and spun around, a scared look in his green deep eyes. They were wide, and his smile was stiff.

"Gosh you scared me! I thought you were a thief!" Sharpay exclaimed and looked confused.

"Like you didn't scare me. What the hell are you doing with that broom?" Mark asked, cocking an eyebrow. He had gotten a huge shock when she stepped in.

"So I could hit you. I mean if you were a thief." Sharpay said and put the broom in the corner and walked towards her locker. She opened it and took her things out of it. She found the clothes she had brought with her and started to changes. Mark just looked at her when she slowly took her uniform off. She had taken a normally demin skirt and a pink tee on. He couldn't help but stare at her perfect body while she was almost naked.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Sharpay asked when she had changed. She knew he had been looking at her when she did it, so she tried hard not to blush when she turned around to face him. Those green eyes had actually looked at.

Mark got to his senses, snapping out of his trance. He couldn't believe this was the second time she had changed in front on him. He couldn't get the picture of her black bra out his head. This time it wasn't white, it was _black_! Hello, sexy, much!?

"W-what?" Mark asked, he hadn't even been listening to her before. He had just seen her mouth move.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked again.

"Oh I forgot my phone here. I thought everybody had left. So I just went in to find it." Mark explained.

"Well, that explains a lot. So have you been at football practice?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I went over here afterwards. So are you going home now?" Mark said. He looked into her brown eyes. So maybe everybody said she was the Ice Queen, but this would never have happen if she was. Something must have changed in her life. The Ice Queen Sharpay Evans would never have gotten a job, a least not here. He remembered their first conversation. She had promised him to tell him why she was here.

"Yes I am. I can hear my bed calling for me." Sharpay said and let out a sigh.

"'Cause you know, you promised to tell what had happen since you got a job. So if you have time?" Mark asked.

Sharpay looked at him, he was begging her. And hey, he was talking to her again. She wondered what had changed his mind. He didn't even seem mad at her anymore. But she really wanted to go to bed. It had been a hard day. She hoped he'd understand that, "Can we do it some other day? I am really tried and tomorrow I have to get up early and everything. Maybe we could go for a walk in the park and talk about it another day?" Sharpay asked and smiled to him.

"You mean like a date?" Mark asked, looking in her eyes. He really hoped that she would say it was. She was just an amazing person. When she didn't ignore him and hung out with her cool friends, of course.

"Kind of, yeah." Sharpay said, unsure about it all. She didn't want hurt him, but if somebody find out that she was with him on a date it wouldn't be good for her reputation. And with everything else that had happen in her life, it would be worse. She liked him though, that was the worst part about it.

Mark smiled at her, feeling all bubbly and happy inside. Was she really saying yes to go on a date with him, Mark Wilson? That was… unbelievable, "Well I gotta go then." He said, "See you tomorrow, Sharpay!" Mark gave her a hug. He was higher than her, so he looked down at her. Sometimes she just really wished she was higher.

"Oh, and Mark…" Sharpay said, looking up at him, while they were still close together, "Could you please not come up to me, when Troy and the other stand around me. I don't want to be rude, but please? It would mean so much to me." Sharpay begged him.

He nodded, "Troy hates me anyway, so it's probably better." He whispered, just as she gave him a peck on his cheek. He could feel his cheeks turn a deep red. Sharpay giggled and left him by himself. She went out to her bike and unlocked it. Mark came out after her. He locked the door to the diner.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sharpay said and got on her bike. She shot him a smile and drove home.

--

"See you tomorrow, guys!" Troy yelled before he went out of the door to the boys changing room. He could feel hunger and decided to go by the dinner at the corner. He parked the car at the parking lot in front of the diner. He locked the car and went in. He took a seat in back of the dinner.

Behind the desk, Sharpay saw Troy come into the diner. She had to hide, he couldn't see her here. She turned the back to him as he walked past her. Good he didn't see her. Mark came up to her.

"Can't you take him, I am filled up!" Mark said. _Why?,_ she thought to herself, _Why me? And why Troy Bolton!?_

--

"What can I get you?" a girl said behind Troy.

Troy had heard that voice somewhere before. He looked up. He was surprised to see Sharpay. She was holding a block and a pencil ready to take his orders. She was wearing a yellow uniform and a small apron. Her hair was in a ponytail. He had never seen her like that. She was always wearing her Gucci clothes that her father had designed.

"Uhm, I… think I would like a… coke and… a burger?" Troy answered. He looked at her, questions in his ocean blue pools.

Sharpay wrote it on the block, making sure to get everything down. But she was getting quite good at remembering it all now, "Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so." Troy said and then added: "Are you working here?"

"Would I wear this uniform if I didn't?" Sharpay smirked, rolling her eyes slightly.

Sharpay went behind the desk, and gave his orders to the chef. Troy was going to tell this to the rest of his team. She was always so mean to him, so now it was time to a little payback.

_Why did she work here anyway?_, he thought while studying her, _Maybe something happened in her life? _

She came back with his coke and burger, placing them neatly on the table before him, "Here you go, Troy."

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question?" Troy asked.

"No." Sharpay said and turn her back to him.

"Why do you have a job?" Troy asked anyway, almost yelling after her.

Sharpay didn't answer. She just went back to work.

* * *

_Reviews please? _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews, they are awesome. _

_**Disclaimer: **We don't own High School Musical._

* * *

**When the World Falls Down**

**Chapter 6.**

**Scheming. **

Troy parked his car in the parking lot. After what he had seen yesterday, he just had to tell Chad. He couldn't believe that Sharpay Evans, The Ice Queen, was working. Maybe it had something to do with why she was cycling to school. He wondered what had happened to them. Troy got out of his car and went inside. He went in the direction of his locker, looking for Chad. He was waiting for Troy at his locker.

"Chad you have got to hear this!" Troy said with a huge smile. _Ha!_ The Ice Queen was going down!

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"Yesterday, after practice I went to The Peach Pit." Troy started.

"Yeah, is that all you wanted to tell?" Chad cut him of, cocking his eyebrow, looking weirdly at his best friend.

"No, dude. Guess who the waitress was!" Troy said.

"Man, I don't know. Troy, get to the point!" Chad exclaimed.

Troy looked annoyed at him, shaking his head lightly, "It was Sharpay!" he finally said.

"You mean The Ice Queen Sharpay Evans?" Chad questioned, disbelief streaming through his eyes. He didn't believe what he was hearing. Sharpay Evans didn't work.

"Yes, do you know anybody else named Sharpay!?" Troy exclaimed.

Chad looked at him. He was so going to check it out today. If Troy was telling the truth, she was _so_ dead. Well, maybe she wanted to explain herself, because there she was.

"Sharpay, is it true what I hear?" Chad asked her when she walked by Troy and him. Sharpay acted like she didn't hear him. She just walked past them, Chad believed that that proved him right, "So it is true, since you don't want to answer!" Chad just said, to provoke her even more.

Sharpay stopped and spun around, "What is true?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"Are you working in The Peach Pit?" Chad asked again. Students around them stopped and listen to Sharpay's answer.

"No, why would I be working?" Sharpay said. God, why did Troy have to tell Chad, that he had seen her on The Peach Pit? She was going to kill him later! Didn't he know how this would affect her and her reputation?

"Why can't you just admit it? Sharpay, I saw you. It was you." Troy said. He was so glad he had told Chad this. She would be in the place where she belonged again. Then Troy would control the school all by himself.

"Why would I admit something I didn't do?!" Sharpay said and walked to her class.

Chad and Troy continued their talk about Sharpay. They agreed to go on The Peach Pit after practice. Mark who had heard it all, felt sorry for Sharpay. If they came to the diner and saw Sharpay there, she would lose all status. He was going to help her. Yeah, he would. Only because of one thing.

--

It was free period. Sharpay stormed out of her class. This was not good. If this came out to the whole school, she would be left all by herself. Nobody would look up to her. Nobody would talk to her. Nobody would be with her. Well, maybe she would still have Ryan.

She walked to the auditorium. Actually she was almost running. She could feel tears start to form in her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, so she was relived when she saw an empty auditorium. She took a seat in one of the chairs, and let the tears flow. Her cheeks were black from her mascara, and she knew she looked horrible.

When the doors smacked close, she turned to see who it was, and was really relived to see it was Mark. She smiled at him, as he sat down next to her, smiling as well.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Mark told her, handing out a tissue.

She grabbed the tissue and wiped her tears away, "Thanks." She smiled at him, "You're the best Mark, I don't deserve this."

"You deserve everything." Mark told her, "Troy Bolton is a jerk, I hate him."

"They're all gonna look down at me now." Sharpay mumbled, feeling more tears in her eyes, "They're gonna hate me, and I'm gonna lose my friends and my popularity."

Even though Mark couldn't see why being popular could be so important, he still wanted her to be happy, "Don't worry, we'll work something out, Sharpay." He nodded, "I'm good at scheming. After work today, we can go for a walk in the park like we talked about, you can tell me what happened to you, and we can figure out a way to crush Troy Bolton and make you popular again."

"You want to help me?" Sharpay questioned, looking deeply into his brown eyes, "Even after everything I've done to you? I've been an idiot."

"It's okay…" Mark told her, taking her hand, "You're like… my best friend now, Sharpay. And we always have fun. I want to help, and it's even better that I get to ruin Troy Bolton too."

Sharpay giggled slightly, "Well… If you're gonna help me, I want to help you too."

"But I don't need help." Mark stated, looking at her, confused.

"I want to do something for you." Sharpay mumbled, leaning in closer, to look him even deeper in the eyes, "What do you say we get you some contacts, and I give you a haircut? You'd look so much better without those glasses, Mark. Your eyes are really beautiful."

"You want to do that for me?" Mark asked, his eyes wide.

"If you removed your glasses, the girls would go nuts for you, Mark, I tell you." Sharpay said.

Mark just looked at her, biting his lips slightly. What did it matter if all the girls went nuts for him, when the girl he wanted was sitting right in front of him? She was everything he wanted, and yet she still didn't seem to want him. But it wouldn't hurt to look better would it?

"What do you say?" Sharpay asked him.

"I say, deal." Mark smiled, "Let's get started right after work!"

Sharpay giggled and they hurried out of the auditorium, getting to their next class.

--

The meeting with the basketball team at The Peach Pit didn't go very well. Chad made constantly fun of her, while the others laughed their heads off. It didn't help when she tripped and spilled coke all over herself, getting all sticky.

Mark had shot her a helpful smile, but it didn't cheer her much up. She knew everybody would know about her job by the time school started tomorrow, because the team had already sent several text messages, undoubtedly about her.

When they finally left, and Sharpay and Mark got off work, the two friends hurried towards the park, walking closely, their shoulders brushing against each other's. Mark was smiling the entire time, while Sharpay was thinking about her life, and wallowing in self pity. She hated everything now. She couldn't believe this was her life! It was unbelievable!

"Are you okay?" Mark softly asked, pulling her towards a bench, and sitting down next to her, softly rubbing her hand.

"No…" she whined, looking at him, "It's like… I used to be the _it _girl. The one everybody wanted to be, and by this time tomorrow, everybody will know that I work, and then they'll know my dad lost all of his money, and that we're poor."

"It's not bad, you know." Mark told her, leaning back at the bench, letting out a deep breath.

"What's not bad?" Sharpay questioned, leaning back too, resting her head softly on his shoulder, loving the close friendship she quickly got with him.

"Being poor." Mark said, "You learn to value other stuff. Like a walk in the park, and the people around you."

"I guess…" Sharpay whispered, playing with a loose hem on her tube top.

"But…" Mark said, "Since you're like… the closest friend I have right now… And you want to be popular so bad, and get your life back, I've been thinking about an idea all day, and I'm ready to scheme!"

"Really?" Sharpay said, arching her eyebrow at him, looking really happy, not fake, as usual.

"Yup!" Mark smiled, "See… If you date Troy, you're gonna get _really_ popular, _really_ fast. We just have to find a way for you to get him."

"He's dating Gabriella."

"I know… But I'm at the Scholastic Decathlon Team with her, so I know her quite well!"

"And when I make you smoking hot, she's gonna go all nuts for you!" Sharpay exclaimed, excitingly clapping her hands.

"That wasn't really my plan, but it works too…" Mark chuckled slightly, "Though I highly doubt you can make me 'smoking hot'."

"Believe me, I can." Sharpay said, standing up, "And we're gonna go back to my place right now, and cut your hair. Do you have any money at all, to get contacts?"

"I've been saving for some time." Mark admitted, "With all the work I do, so I guess I could use some of those money, if you really think it'll help."

"It will," Sharpay nodded, "I'm sure, c'mon!" she grabbed his hand, and quickly dragged him towards her small apartment, humming happily.

--

"Wow…" Sharpay said, as she studied his appearance closely, walking around him, to take every single detail in, "You look, Mark, seriously, you look…. Woooow…"

"I do?" Mark questioned, "Do you have a mirror or something?"

"It's taped to the back of my closet, we'll go look." Sharpay told him and grabbed his hand again, ignoring the weird feeling she got in the pit of her stomach. She dragged him towards her room, and opened her closet, to let him see, "I told you I could make you smoking hot!"

"I really do look good!" Mark exclaimed, smiling as he pulled his hands down his next shirt, and to his new pants. He studied his hair closely, and the smiled when he didn't see his round glasses, " You did good, Sharpay, thank you ever so much."

"You're welcome." Sharpay said, "And you're helping me too. Besides, I'd like to believe that that is what friends do for each other, don't you think so too?"

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her as he studied her face, "I think so. _Friends._"

She nodded, "So, tomorrow you'll approach Gabriella, and I'm gonna look really gorgeous for Troy, and be sickily nice to all his basketball robots, just so he'll like me, and then when we walk in on you and Gabriella making out, I'm gonna have a shoulder for him to cry on. And then bam! Soon he'll me my boy toy, and I'll be extremely popular again."

"I hope it works out for you." Mark told her, nodding his head up and down.

"Me too, Mark," Sharpay smiled, "But don't worry, I'll make time for you too. After all, we do have work together, which strangely enough, I'm starting to sorta enjoy now."

"It's fun when you get used to it." Mark smiled, "But ah, I better get home. Taylor gave the team loads of stuff to do today, so I better get it done, or she'll break my neck tomorrow."

Sharpay giggled and walked him towards the door, opening it up for him, "So, I guess I'll see you again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," Mark said, as he leaned in and hugged her, sniffing in her sweet scent, "See ya'."

* * *

_That's it for now. We're tuning out. Remember to leave a review for us, please? _

_**Toodles, **__Stessa and Noukka. _

_Peace out!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the awesome reviews. _

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own HSM. _

* * *

**When the World Falls Down**

**Chapter 7.**

**The Plan is Put into Action.**

When Sharpay entered East High the next day, her head in high in the sky as always, designer sunglasses on top of her hair, people were staring like never before. Whispers started around her in the hallway, and people yelled at her, and asked if it all was true. Sharpay just ignored it all, because she had a plan, and soon it would all be forgotten.

It was during lunch their plan came into action.

She couldn't wait to see what everybody thought of Mark when he got there. She waited patiently in front of his locker, studying her nails, while ignoring people.

Mark suddenly appeared beside her, and she smiled and pulled him in for a hug, again ignoring the looks they got. But this time it wasn't because of her. This was all the love-sick girls who really liked Mark's new look. Sharpay did too, and she was proud of her work with him. He was a total hottie now.

"Are you ready for this?" Mark asked her, as they made their way towards Sharpay's homeroom class. Mark was in another, since he was a year older.

"Yeah, I am." Sharpay told him, sending him a cute smile, "Thanks for everything, Mark-y. It means the world to me."

"You're welcome Sharp-y." Mark chuckled, mocking her.

Her mouth formed an O and she hit him softly across the arm for the teasing and hurried into her class, sending him a cute wave, before he left the doorway. She sat down next to Ryan, who shut her a questionable look, an eyebrow raised.

"So? What's going on with you and Mark?"

"Nothing's going on with me and Mark," Sharpay replied, "He's just my best friend. The first I've ever had, except for you, bro."

"Well, I'm happy for you…" Ryan replied, before turning away from her. He could swear he saw more then friendly feelings in Mark's eyes, when _he_ looked at Sharpay.

--

When the bell rang, Mark quickly packed his books together and hurried towards Gabriella, who was chatting with Taylor, now that their class was over. He stopped before her, and waited for her to realize his presence.

"Oh," she said, when she finally did, "Mark? Hi, what's up?"

"I'm ah…" Mark paused, and pulled himself together. He was gonna do this for Sharpay, "I have some problems with one of the questions, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me with it?"

"Sure, I'm happy to help." Gabriella told him, "Tay, just tell the others I'll be there as soon as I'm done, okay?"

"Great…" Taylor nodded, smiling sweetly at Mark before leaving the room.

"Thank you ever so much for this Gabriella," Mark said, sitting down next to her, "It's really sweet of you."

"It's no problem." Gabriella assured him, as she opened her book up again, ready to start, "So? Tell me what's the problem?"

--

Sharpay walked, determined towards the jock table, where Troy was seated with all his guys. She stopped in front of them, hands on hips. It took a while for them all to realize that she was actually there, but when they did, they started making fun of her immediately.

"Yo Ice Queen!?" Chad exclaimed, faking a chill, "Have you gone mad? What's with the apron?"

"It's called working, Danforth." Sharpay said, shooting him a too sweet smile, "Something you will never know of, because no sensible person would hire you."

"Or hire you!" Jason chipped in, laughing of his own joke.

"Just laugh Cross!" Sharpay said, her voice firm, "I'm not even listening, I just have to show Troy something…"

"Uuuh!" Chad exclaimed, as Troy locked eyes with Sharpay, "Watch out Troy, it might be her cave.. She's ready to torture you!"

"Shut up, Chad!" Sharpay said, shooting him her killer look.

"What do you want, Sharpay?" Troy asked, standing up to look at her, with a confused look on his face.

"It's important." Sharpay said, nodding her head up and down, while smiling like crazy, "You need to see for yourself, I have no idea how to tell you, soo…" she grabbed his hand, and dragged him with her, before he could say anything or object.

She let go of his hand, as he followed her down the hall, "I'm sorry, but I can't let this go on any longer, Troy," Sharpay told him, while quickly texting Mark to say they were on the way, "I hate to be the one to break it, but it's just… It's horrible for you, so I'm gonna have to do it."

"What's wrong?" Troy questioned, "I'm not off the team am I?"

"Of course not, Troy!" Sharpay giggled, "You're too great to be off the team. It's… It's something about Gabriella." She paused in front of a door, and Troy look at her, weird, "Take a look through the window here, and you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Okay?" Troy said, still a questionable tone in his voice. He brushed Sharpay to the side, and tip-toed up, looking through the little window in the door. The sight he saw was heartbreaking. It was Gabriella kissing some guy! He quickly turned around again, and looked at Sharpay, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Troy," Sharpay said, offering him a hug, which he took, "I didn't want to hurt you, but I thought you ought to know. They've been doing this for weeks now. I'm here for you okay, call me anytime!"

"Thanks, Sharpay…" Troy said, biting his lip slightly, "You want to go for a walk through the hallways with me, and talk?"

"Sure." Sharpay smiled, as they begun walking. There was a bit of a silence, until she decided the next step of the plan had to be completed, "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Talk to her, I guess…" Troy said, looking up at her, a teasing smile playing on his lips, "Tell her off, I dunno. This have never happened to me before."

"You shouldn't talk to her, Troy." Sharpay quickly told him, "You should just tell her it's over, and let her be with her math genius. She's not worth your tears if she's a cheater, okay? And just remember that I'm here for you. I'm actually not as bad as people say, y'know?"

"No, I know you're not." Troy smiled, grabbing her hand lightly, "And yes, I think you're right, I'm gonna text her later. You want to do something tonight? We could go out for dinner?"

"Really!?" Sharpay exclaimed, "I'd love that, Troy, you can pick me up after work, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan," Troy said, "And sorry about all the guys, they don't really know you're this sweet." He paused in front of the doors to the cafeteria, "I'm gonna go in again, okay? And thanks, you're so sweet."

He turned around and left, and Sharpay got a mean smile onto her lips, "Oh…" she whispered, to no one, "But I'm not."

--

Sharpay quickly changed out of her hideous uniform and into some cute date-clothes, when her shift was over. Troy was already waiting right outside, so she just needed to say goodbye to Mark, and she could fix up her make-up in the car.

She poked Mark in the back, and he turned around, a huge smile on his face, "It's game time. Thank you so much, Mark!"

"I hope everything works out for you," he told her, regret in his voice. Gabriella had been really mad when he kissed her, and then she'd slapped him, and he had no idea how he was ever gonna look her in the eye again. Taylor would probably kick him off the Scholastic Decathlon Team as well. But he convinced himself that it was all worth it, if Sharpay became happy again.

"You too!" Sharpay said, hugging him as good as she could, without getting any of that smelly stuff on her outfit, "We'll get together after school soon, okay? And I'm gonna see you here tomorrow! Thanks for everything Mark."

"You're welcome!" Mark replied.

She kissed his cheek and hurried out of the building, and was happy to see Troy sitting in his car. She jumped into the passengers seat, and shot him a cute smile.

"Well, hello there!" Troy cheered, turning on the car, as he started to drive out of the parking lot, "How was work?"

"It was okay…" Sharpay smiled, "I work with Mark, though, so I just acted cold towards him."

"It's okay, you don't have to." Troy said, quickly glancing at her, "Not for me."

"But I want to." Sharpay said, "You're a cool guy Troy, and I want to support you the best I can."

"Thanks," Troy smiled, "I figured we'd do Chinese, is that okay?"

"It's more than okay!" Sharpay exclaimed, padding her stomach lightly, "I haven't had that after daddy lost his money. After he went broke. We eat something home cooked, and _I_ have to cook it. I know it's not horrible, and that it's normal, but when you're used to getting omelettes, bacon, bread and hot chocolate for breakfast, with caviar on the side… it's really tough."

Troy chuckled slightly, "I can understand how that can be tough, and don't worry; I'm not here to judge."

They parked the car, as they arrived at their dinner place. They got inside, found a table and ordered, while chatting about practically everything. Finally, during dinner, when they were half through their meal, Sharpay decided to bring up Gabriella.

"So… Did you break up with the math geek?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded, not really comfortable discussing it.

"What did she say?"

"I wrote her a text, and she asked why." Troy exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders, "Then I just said that I was getting bored, and that I'd met someone else."

"You have?" Sharpay asked, getting worried. If Troy had met someone else, it'd totally ruin their plan. He couldn't date some slut already, he was hers. She needed him to get popular.

"Yes, silly…" Troy laughed, "I've met you, haven't I?"

"Oh…" Sharpay said, as a smile found its way into her face, "Yeah, I guess you kinda have."

"Great then," Troy agreed, smiling like crazy at the blonde girl in front of him, "I'll pick you up at your apartment tomorrow, and then we ride to school together. You can sit with me at lunch, and I'll walk you from class to class, holding your hand."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Sharpay said, "You're the best, Troy."

"Yeah, so are you…" Troy shyly replied. He rather liked the new Sharpay. She was so different. So nice, and more understanding. And at least she wouldn't cheat on him, which was more then he could say about Gabriella. Plus, it was nice to make his Braniac girlfriend jealous.

And Sharpay was the perfect girl to do that with.

* * *

_So yeah. Another chapter done. This story won't be too long. Maybe around 10 chapters, maybe a bit more. It's not really flowing completely, but it's working out. Remember to review us again, please?_

_**Toodles; **__Stessa and Noukka. _

_Peace out!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the awesome reviews, they do mean the world to us, lol. _

_**Disclaimer; **We don't own HSM._

* * *

**When the World Falls Down**

**Chapter 8.**

**Hurting Him. **

Troy and Sharpay entered the school together, hand in hand. Sharpay had ditched Ryan and her pink bike to ride with Troy, and she felt a bit guilty. Which was a new feeling for her. But right now she had other stuff to think about. She had to look her best, and hopefully that and Troy would gain her status back.

Of course people stared at them. Sharpay was used to this, and luckily enough this was good stares, not like the ones from yesterday, because she had hated them. This was good ones, and it made her feel all happy inside. She was born to be in the spotlight, and born to stand out. She wasn't Sharpay Evans for nothing.

And then people started talking, and she just enjoyed it. They stopped by her locker, and she studied her appearance and fixed her hair and make-up. Then they went to Troy's locker, and got his stuff, before heading off to homeroom.

As they walked past Mark and his dorky friends, Mark waved and yelled, "Hey Sharpay!", but Sharpay just brushed him off, sticking her head into the sky, because of the look Troy gave her. She couldn't speak to Mark, because he was supposed to be the one who cheated on him with Gabriella. And she wanted to show her loyalty towards Troy, it was her popularity and her status at risk, she just had to gain it back.

They sat down together, and Sharpay just kept smiling at him. Yesterday had gone according to the plan, and today was just to continue. To work her way in on Troy's friend, and prove to East High that she could be a perfect girlfriend like Gabriella. The Wildcats had a game next Friday, and she was going to attend, wearing red and white, to show her support. If she did that, people would have to believe her, wouldn't they?

They got through homeroom, and then they had to part because Troy had gym, and Sharpay had French. They stopped in front of her classroom, and Troy pulled her in for a big hug, and she hugged back, kissing his cheek. He blushed lightly, and she was happy with that. She waved at him and sat down in the classroom, back row.

Troy turned around to come face to face with Chad and Zeke. Zeke looked at him weirdly, maybe a little jealous, while Chad just grinned from ear to ear, and pointed behind him. Troy turned to look that way, and found Gabriella staring at him, hurt shining through her brown pools. He felt guilty for a moment, but then he remembered what she'd done to him, gave her a hard stare, and turned to go towards the gym.

--

"So, it went okay with you and Troy?" Mark asked, as he and Sharpay changed, getting ready for their shift.

"It went okay," Sharpay said, cutting him off slightly, "They're all coming here after basketball practise! It's gonna be so exciting. I can wait for them, and show them what a perfect girlfriend I am!"

"Great then…" Mark said, not really liking the idea of the entire Wildcats team being at The Peach Pit. They all knew what he had 'done' to Troy, and when Chad saw him, he'd probably do something to get revenge for his friend. Mark had been dreading it all day, but nothing had happened.

"I'll see you later, Mark, I think I hear them!" Sharpay smiled, skipping out of the room, not noticing how Mark looked after her, sadness in his eyes.

Sharpay made her way towards their table, quickly fixing her hair, "Hey Trooooy, what can I get for you?" Sharpay questioned, locking eyes with only Troy, while smiling sweetly.

"So?" Chad said, smiling at her, "Why do you work here, Sharpay? It's not very you-ish…"

"Yeah so?" Sharpay said, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm trying a new thing Chad, figured it might be sweet to be nicer too. My change starts here."

"Oh…" Troy mumbled, sending a happy smile in her direction, "Then could you bring us each a burger and a coke… _honey_?"

"Of course," Sharpay said, scribbling down quickly, while sending a flirty look in Troy's direction. She quickly kissed his cheek, and hurried around the desk to get the stuff. It was already done, since they had just beaten dinner time, and not many people were there.

It took a few minutes, and then she made her way back to the table, and put the tray down, dividing their stuff towards each a person. They all thanked her, because she was their friend's girlfriend, well, almost girlfriend anyway. She looked around the diner, and realized that no one was there, so she took a spare chair, and sat down to chat with them all.

"So, what about the game on Friday?" she questioned, as she grabbed Troy's soda to take a sip.

"I expect you to be there to see us win." Troy said, looking her directly into the eye.

"Of course I'll be there!" Sharpay said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm behind your actions one hundred percent."

"You're the best!" Troy said, his smile getting brighter and brighter.

The other guys suddenly didn't find their relationship very weird. They seemed to fit, as they sat there, her constantly taking his coke, and him looking at her, adoringly. There was nothing weird about it after Sharpay treated them nicely, and they knew they'd all get to spend more time with her, and they were okay with that. Oddly.

"Hey Sharpay…" Zeke suddenly said, and she smiled at him. He'd known about her nice personality for a long time, since they were so close friends, "Troy told me that you'd said that that Mark guy, who's with Gabriella works here?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said, arching her eyebrow, "He does. Why?"

"He does!?" Chad exclaimed, and hit Troy on the shoulder, "Dude, you should totally get him back! We could like… dump something on him or something!"

"I'm not sure…" Troy trailed eyes, "He's Sharpay's co-worker, it's not smart."

"Oh please!" Sharpay said, brushing him off with a wave of her hand, "He's such a pathetic loser. I won't be seen near him at school, he's a dork. I only speak to him here to get him to help me with stuff, like sweeping the floors. I know this is work, but seriously… So _not _happening!"

The team laughed, as Troy agreed to harass Mark for a bit.

What Sharpay or none of them noticed, was that behind the counter, Mark stood, watching the girl of his dream flirt with the school jock, and trash talk him down. He turned around and rushed backstage, angrily changing out of his working clothes, into his own 'smart' clothes, as Sharpay had told him. All the while, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

They still were, when he finally got home, and sat down in his little room.

--

A couple of days later, on Friday, Sharpay's plan was already working to its brilliance! She walked into the school, with Troy's hand tucked in her own. Everybody adored them together, and it seemed like it had been that way always. When they came to her locker, he pushed her gently up against it, and kissed her, making the school go 'aww'.

She waved bye to him as he left, and Britney, the head cheerleader, immediately came up to her, smiling like crazy.

"Hey Sharpay!"

"Hi Britney!" Sharpay cheered, as she fixed her lip glass.

"I was wondering… after a discussion with my squad, that maybe you could join us!?" Britney said, in an overly excited voice, "It would be so awesome to have you on the team!"

"Ah, I'd love to, Bri," Sharpay smiled, closing her locker, with a sigh, "Really, I would, but I'm so busy with drama and work. You know, real working. Not just school."

"That's right!" Britney smiled, and nodded, "Did you ask you manager if there was a job for me at The Peach Pit?"

"I did," Sharpay said, as her face frowned for a second, "And maybe there will be an opening, because he may have to fire my co-worker. You know, it's that dork Mark who _used _to be on the Scholastic Decathlon Team?"

"He's looking good now…" Britney trailed off, but by the look Sharpay gave her, she stopped her thoughts, "…not that anyone would ever date him, anyway! But, I'll talk to you later at the game, Sharpay. Toodles!"

"Toodles!" Sharpay said, as Britney walked in one direction, and she walked in another. She was bombarded with questions everywhere she went around campus now, it was like she was royalty. Well, she _was_ the Ice Princess, wasn't she? Except now… she was more known for being Troy Bolton's girlfriend, and that made her popular!

"Hey Sharpay, you want to help the party committee? It would be so cool if joined?"

"Shar, I wondered if you could help me with this song I'm working on, I really need to hit a high C? Can you, please?"

"Did you want to partner up with me in science, Sharpay?"

"Can you come to my party next Saturday?"

"Can you?"

"Do you want?"

"Sharpay… Sharpay… _Sharpay_!?"

Sharpay smiled brightly at her name being called from everywhere. She enjoyed the limelight. She loved when people valued her opinion. It was amazing what a hot, popular boyfriend could do for her. And working was suddenly a super-cool thing. She couldn't count how many people who had applied at The Peach Pit since she started working there. And when they couldn't get work there, they'd apply at some other diner. Half the population at East High worked in some restaurant now.

She got through the school day smoothly, no troubles, not one. She didn't speak much with Ryan lately, neither Mark, but she didn't have time to think much about it. She just went with the flow, and her new found fame. It was all she ever wanted. And it was better than before she became poor and was just mean and bitchy. People actually _liked_ her now. It was weird, but that was how high school worked.

She changed into her red clothes in the bathroom, and hurried into the gym, getting one of the best seats, so she could watch her super hot boyfriend play basketball. He smiled when he came into the gym and gave her a quick kiss, before starting to get warmed up.

The game went great, and the Wildcats won. Sharpay greeted Troy with a kiss immediately, and he asked for her to go out with him, eating some nice food as soon as he was changed.

They walked out of the gym, hand in hand, Sharpay ignoring both Mark and Ryan (once again) without even a flinch.

Popularity could really got to someone's head, but Sharpay couldn't see that she was hurting the people who cared about _her_, and loved _her_, for who she was, and not because she was Troy Bolton's girlfriend.

* * *

_Remember to review us again, please? _

_**Toodles, **__Noukka and Stessa,_

_Peace out!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews. We love them. _

_**Disclaimer; **__Don't own it.

* * *

_

**When the World Falls Down**

**Chapter 9.**

**Missed Meetings. **

It is funny how thing can change so fast. After some time the school's soccer team won the finals. Mark, as the captain was offered a scholarship on Santa Clara University, whose soccer team was the best in their legal. He started to be more popular and the students seemed to forget that he was the guy Gabriella cheated with.

Girls were surrounding him all the time. He didn't have a moment for himself. Mark was standing by his locker. He got offers from almost every girl in campus, even the cheerleaders who always cheered for Troy and his team mates. Sharpay and Troy were, as always, going to school together. Sharpay watched him from her locker. Troy broke her back to her senses.

"It is weird, soccer have never been big. Then they win the finals and they are stars. I don't get it!" Troy complained to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, me neither." Sharpay just said. She was annoyed, because he had stolen her thunder. Sharpay could hear all the girls ask him stuff like "go out with me?" or "be my boyfriend?". Sharpay couldn't handle it. She dragged Troy towards their classroom.

"I am getting sick just too look at it. All those girls...ugrh!" Sharpay said annoyed. She hated the fact that she was jealous of the girls. She wanted to be with him somehow. Troy placed himself in the seat next to Sharpay. Just then Chad entered the room.

"Guys, that Mark dude is annoying me. Why did they have to win that fking final? We won too, then why are they treating him like he is a God or something?!" Chad complained.

"Yeah, I never really liked him. How could you even work together with him?" Troy asked and looked at his girlfriend. Sharpay looked at them both. What was she supposed to say? Mike wasn't mean or anything. He had helped her getting her popularity back, but she had to support Troy.

"Well, I don't know. I didn't speak that much with him." Sharpay said, unsure. She was kinda slit. She actually had a kind of date with him. He was gonna help her with the new musical. It was about football and Sharpay wanted it to be as real as possible. Chad and Troy chatted for a while. Sharpay was just thinking of their "date", she was actually excited about it.

The class went really quickly. Sharpay didn't even notice that they started. She just got out of her trance when she heard the warning bell. She slowly packed her stuff together and went out of the room holding Troy's hand. Out in the hall people were crowded together. On everybody's lips were Mark and Britney? Sharpay didn't understand until Mark walked by her and Troy. He was holding Britney's hand.

She was hanging all over him. Sharpay could feel her anger grow in her stomach. Or was it jealousy? They stopped at her locker. And the next second they were kissing. What was he up to? Troy pulled her with him down to the cafeteria.

--

Sharpay patiently tapped her heels against the floor of the stage, waiting for Mark to come. He should have been there for 15 minutes since. She hated that he wasn't there when they agreed on! What could that boy be doing!? She was going to _kill_ him when he actually showed up… unless she accidentally kissed him instead, but how did she do that without revealing that she liked him?

The only thing she needed from him was a few pointers to the field they were gonna paint as a background. She didn't understand a single bit of football, so he needed to help her draw the sketch, and he'd promised to do so. But apparently, he'd forgotten all about her.

She hated that fact. She knew she hadn't paid much attention to him, not at school, neither at home, but she always thought he'd be around for when she needed him. Just right now, she realized how wrong that sounded.

He wasn't even at work anymore. He had so much to do, after becoming popular. And Sharpay hated that, because it was all her doing. She was the one who made him what he is. She was the reason girls jumped on him, and she wished she hadn't done everything she did to change him, because if she hadn't, she'd have him all for herself.

Which right now, seemed more appealing than being popular, rich and dating Troy Bolton. Right now she just wanted to be Sharpay Evans, a poor, working girl, who dated the guy she was _actually_ in love with. But it was too late, she had ruined everything.

She picked up her old cell phone, and dialled Mark's number, waiting for him to pick up. But it didn't happen. No one answered, and it really ticked her off.

"Damnit, Mark!" she cursed, sitting down on the stage, her feet dangling from there, "Pick up the damn phone!"

Of course it didn't help yelling at him, so she stood up again, and looked around for awhile, thinking about what else needed to be done. There wasn't much, so she had no choice but to leave.

But how could she? She didn't have a car, and her bike was at home, because she drove with Troy _urgh _Bolton to school now! And she hated it! She just wanted Mark to pick her up in his old truck, so they could be together.

But right now, she had no choice but to see if Troy was up for picking her up. She dialled his number, hoping to get it over with quickly.

"Hey Sharpay!" Troy greeted, his voice happy.

"Hi, Troy-boy!" Sharpay giggled, a happy, fake giggle, "Are you busy right now? I'm stuck at school."

"I'm sorta in the middle of basketball practice." Troy said, breathing heavily, "Sorry, babe."

"It's okay…" Sharpay sighed, though she was disappointed. Wasn't that boy good for _anything_?

"I'm sorry." Troy said again, and she could tell he really meant it, "I'll pick you up after?"

"I don't want to wait, I'll figure something out, Troy." Sharpay said, smiling softly. Because even though she didn't love him, didn't even like him, he was a good boyfriend, and he treated her well, "See ya' tomorrow, hon."

"See ya'." Troy said, hanging up.

Sharpay let out a sigh of relief, and decided to call Ryan instead. She knew her brother would come pick her up on his bike. She could sit behind him, it'll be slower than normal, but faster than walking. She dialled his number, exciting about talking to her brother again, which for some reason, she hadn't been doing a lot lately.

"Hey Ry!" she greeted, happy that he picked up.

"Shar? What do you want?" Ryan asked.

"Gee, way to greet your twin." Sharpay sarcastically replied, arching her eyebrow, "I need you to pick me up?"

"Pick you up? In what?"

"Duh, on your bike. We can drive two on it." Sharpay explained, as she trailed her toe on the floor of the stage.

"Now's not a really good time, Sharpay." Ryan said, as she heard fiddling on the other end of the phone, "I'm busy. Kels and I are hanging out, so you have to figure something else out. Ask Troy."

"I already asked him." Sharpay quickly said, "Just pick me up, Ry!"

"I'm sorry, Sharpay!" Ryan argued, sounding quite mad, "But 3 months ago, I would have jumped up, making sure to get you home… But by the way you've been treating, or rather, ignoring me lately, I don't feel like doing this for you! You're on your own, sis…" he paused, and breathed out, "And I suggest you get your priorities straight. You're hurting all the people who actually cares about you."

And with those words, he hung up, leaving a sad and angry Sharpay, yelling into the phone, though no one was there:

"Don't you think I KNOW that, Ry!? I know what I've DONE, and I want to GO BACK! Please, I'm SORRY!"

She fell down onto the stage, letting the tears fall. She really did want to go back. But not back completely, not back to being rich and snobby. But back to being friends with Mark, and finding out who she is… She was so close before, for that actually happening, but at the first chance she had gotten, she'd jumped right back on the snobby-train…

Why? Why exactly had she done that?

--

Sharpay slowly walked along the pavement, her feet heavy as books. She was so tired, and she still had long to go before she arrived home. She felt so stupid and useless. Unloved. After no one came to pick her up, she realized that she really was on her own, that she had screwed up.

The perfect guy had been right in front of her, and she had treated him so badly. She hated it! She hated her new life, and she hated herself! She Goddamnit wanted to go back!

As she made her way through the streets, she walked right by one of the restaurants. As she looked inside, she saw Mark sitting with that cheerleader! Britney! How could he? He'd blown her off for some slut! For a date!

Sharpay was furious. But she was also hurt. She let the tears fall as she watched them sit there, talking and laughing. She reached her hand out and placed it on the glass, her eyes getting sad. Suddenly Britney made eye contact with her, and said something to Mark, who turned around.

When he saw her, he immediately looked guilty… and sad. And angry. Sharpay shared a long, hard, eye-lock with him, where everything else seemed to stop. It was just the two of them, and she couldn't hear what was going on. But as he broke the gaze, she let out a deep breath.

Then she did something drastic. She turned towards the door, and rushed through it, breaking up their date, with a,

"MARK!?"

* * *

_I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated this story for quiet a while. It is my fault (Noukka) it haven't been updated, because I kind of forgot. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me, if you still are reading this story. And sorry it is a short chapter too. We will update soon, promise. _


	10. Chapter 10

Hey we are back again. With a new chapter, but you probably already figured that out. That is just for those who are a little slow…)

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**When the World Falls Down**

**Chapter 10**

**And Things Work Out.**

Mark hoped she would calm down a little, but he knew she had temper. He looked back at Britney, who looked at bit confused and mad. He knew she probably hated Sharpay, and especially now when she had ruined their date.

Mark looked back right into Sharpay's eyes, 'cause she was already over at their table. She looked annoyed and really, really mad. Her whole face was red of anger.

"MARK, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU JUST FORGET YOU HAD A MEETING WITH ME? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE WITH HER?! IS SHE MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME?!" Sharpay yelled. Mark just looked at her. He didn't know what to answer. He just looked into her eyes.

"Of course I am more important than you. We are actually dating, Evans. But apparently you can see that. Sorry you can't get everything like you want it. Mark come, let's go." Britney said. She took his arm and tried to pull him after her. Mark rose from his chair.

"Pay, I am sorry. You got what you wanted, your big popularity. In getting it, you just lost me, okay? I have my own life, and sorry I didn't show up to your meeting, but your musical with soccer, is never gonna happen. It is a bad idea, who wanna look at some bad actors trying to play with a ball? Not me!" Mark yelled. Sharpay dropped her jaw, did he just say she was a bad actress?

"Don't you dare Pay me! You know what, if I hadn't helped you, you wouldn't be who you are now. It is my doing you look so Goddamn good! You are just a simple zero. You are nothing, and don't you dare say I am a bad actress." Sharpay screamed. Just then Troy came by them. He stopped to greet his girlfriend, but she didn't even notice him.

"But I am not lying. You are the worst. Sharpay, you are the meanest, manipulating person ever. The only reason you are together with Troy, is because you want to be popular." Mark yelled even more. Troy dropped his jaw. Was it true? But she had been so nice to him?

"Baby, is it true? Are you just using me?" Troy started to ask Sharpay. She didn't even look at him, she just kept looking at Mark. How could Mark be that mean. First he took her thunder and now he made her boyfriend worry.

"You don't even care if you hurt people's feelings. You have pushed Ryan away from you and me too. We cared about you, but I don't even know you anymore. You were so sweet back when I first met you in the diner. But you just stepped on me, when I helped you get what you wanted. Sharpay, don't you see you are the one who is a zero?!" Mark continued.

Sharpay started to get tears in her eyes. She knew he was right. She hadn't even talked much with Ryan and they lived under the same roof. She felt guilty, but she had been so caught up in it.

"You stole my thunder! It is all I've got back. Why did you have to take it from me?" Sharpay could feel her voice was all squishy and a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't even care.

"Is that all you care about? Your freaking thunder! Sharpay you've got no friends, because of it. You are willing to push your friends away to get you thunder. I don't understand you! Me, who once cared about you, I actually liked you for the person you were, but I guess I didn't know you." Mark felt disappointed in her. He knew he had hit her weak spot, but he thought she deserved it.

"That's not true! I've got Troy. He's my friend and even more than that." Sharpay defended herself.

"You know, you don't even like him. He is just stupid enough to believe you do. You're only with him, because you want to be popular. Sharpay you are only a snobby little girl, who doesn't care about anyone else than yourself! Britney, let's go. I don't wanna spend a minute more with the ice bitch!" Mark and Britney left the room. Sharpay just stood there, looking out in space. She didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't want to look Troy in the eye. It would be too painful. Troy put his hand on her shoulder, dragging her into him, giving her a hug.

"Don't listen to him. You're not a snobby girl." Troy whispered into her ear. Sharpay looked into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, I am. He is right, I am a nobody!" Sharpay let her tears fall free.

"Pay, were he right about you using me? I just need to know." Troy asked, while he stroked her hair. Sharpay only looked at his eyes, not wanting to hurt him, but she couldn't lie to him. Slowly she looked away from his eyes. She couldn't get the words over her lips.

"He was? Pay, how could you do that to me? I didn't want to believe him, but I see I didn't know you well enough." Troy let go of her, looking disappointed.

"Troy, I just wanna let you know one thing. I separated you from Gabriella. I know it makes me sound even meaner, but I am gonna apologize to her. Troy, I am sorry. I'm so sorry. I am just an icy bitch." Sharpay broke down.

"No, Sharpay, you are pathetic. I hope you do know we're no longer an item." With that Troy left the room. Sharpay didn't even watch him leave. Sharpay just sat on the floor, crying her eyes out. She felt so alone in the world, without hope or friends. The worst of all, it was true. Not even her own family liked her, and it was her own fault.

She was just a mean, icy bitch, who didn't care about anybody else than herself. She just wished she had found out sooner. Then maybe she wouldn't have ducked that deep. Then this crap never would have happened and she would still have Ryan and even Maria. And Mark. She would still have been Mark's friend. The cute boy with a crappy style, but she didn't care about that anymore. She just wanted everything back, well not everything. She didn't want the big house or anything else they had left when her dad had lost her job, 'cause then she wouldn't have met Mark.

Mark, the boy she actually loved. She just knew it was hopeless now, 'cause he didn't like her. He thought she was 'the meanest, manipulative bitch' as he had put it. What could she do to make him see she wasn't anymore?

Just then somebody came into the room. She looked up to see Mark and Britney. What were they doing here? Didn't he say he didn't want to spend a minute more with her?

"I just forgot my shirt." Britney said, answering her question like she knew what she was thinking. Mark just looked at her in disquieting. They turned around walking out of the room. Sharpay looked after them.

"Mark" Sharpay exclaimed. Mark stopped and looked at her. "I am sorry for being so mean to you. I didn't mean to be like that, I just got so caught up in getting back what I had lost, that I lost focus on what is important." Sharpay said. They locked eyes. He could tell she was sorry, but he didn't want to forgive her.

Mark spun around again and left the room. Sharpay got up from the floor and ran after him. She looked after them out in the hallway, running in their direction. She didn't care about how she looked; she just wanted Mark to forgive her.

"Mark, please? I was stupid. Can't you forgive me?" Sharpay yelled after him. He just kept walking. Sharpay ran after him, but it was hard to get up them, because she was wearing high heels. Sharpay quickly stopped to get Gucci heels off her feet. She ran quickly after them.

She put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking away. "Please forgive me? I know I have hurt you, but I…I've changed."

"No, Sharpay. You hurt me more than you never can imagine. I don't think I can forgive you ever!" Mark said coldly, pushing her hand off his shoulder.

"Mark, please. It's just I…I love you. Mark, please don't walk away." Sharpay admitted.

Mark locked eyes with her again. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he loved her, but on the other he couldn't trust her. He wanted to trust her, because he wanted her to be his. He also didn't want to take a risk, but if he wanted her he had to. Sharpay tried to find hope in his eyes. Just a little hope, that maybe he would forgive her for all.

The next thing happened so fast, Mark put his lips on top of hers. Sharpay could feel herself loosen up, putting her arms around his neck, starting to play with his hair. Mark planted his hands on her hips.

Everybody around them just looked at them. Britney looked mad at them. She really hated Sharpay, first for ruining their date, but now she was just stealing her guy. Why did she always get what she wanted? It was so unfair. Troy who was talking with Gabriella just looked at them confused. Troy had just told Gabriella that he had broke up with Sharpay and asked if they could get back together.

Mark leaned back to look her in the eye. "I'll forgive you, if you promise to never hurt me again. I don't know if I can handle it one more time. Okay?" Mark asked.

"Everything for you." Sharpay said and leaned in for a new kiss, "I love you Mark, I love you so, so much…"

Mark shot her another of his gorgeous smiles, and pulled her closer, getting lost in her kiss.

--

The next day, Sharpay and Mark entered the school hand in hand. They'd walked there, so Sharpay was wearing sneakers, and her clothes were much plainer than usual. Not because she wanted to change herself, but she figured… turning down on the ice queen/drama bitch-ness wouldn't hurt.

Mark was wearing the style Sharpay had thrown together for him, and honestly; they looked good together. They were smiling and having fun, and some people noticed them, but not a lot. It wasn't like the other Sharpay who craved attention, this was just Sharpay and Mark… A couple. Who loved each other.

They got through most of the school day alright, and they only had a few classes together, but at lunch, Sharpay saw that Britney was looking really sad after her break up with Mark, while Troy and Gabriella seemed happy to be back together.

Ryan was sulking with Kelsi, and Sharpay knew she owed a lot of people an apology. And she decided…. What better to do it in front of the whole school – just to show that she really meant it.

She was determined to do it, so she jumped on top of a table, and screamed to get everyone's attention. It worked, so smiled around, and decided to come clear. To tell them _everything_.

"Everyone…" she said, smiling down at them all, in a manner she would have never done before, "I have a few things to say, so I hope you'll listen to me. Ah, first… I wanna start with the beginning. Ah, my dad lost his job just a month ago or something, and yeah, he owed a lot of money away, so Ry, dad and I are currently living in a small apartment. Which means… I'm not rich anymore. My car's gone, I have a bicycle to use to school. And I work at The Peach Pit, not because it's cool, but because I need to money to pay for food."

Ryan looked up, and got a huge smile on his face. He locked eyes with Sharpay, and gave her his blessings. Finally, she seemed to tell everyone the truth. He couldn't have been more proud of her.

"And yeah, naturally, I couldn't stand being poor and unpopular." Sharpay told them, jumping down from the table, because everyone was already listening to her, "So after I met Mark, he promised to help me get my popularity back. Well, I think he did it because he really liked me, which I chose to ignore, even though he's one of the few people who likes me for me. But he helped me set up Troy and Gabriella's break-up. If I could get together with Troy, I'd be popular in no time." She paused, and let out a breath, "And it worked."

She took a few steps to Troy and Gabriella's table, where she kneeled down on Gabriella's level, "I'm sorry Gabriella. I'm sorry I hurt you, I really am. I've changed now, and I hope you can forgive me somehow. I'm not asking to be best friends. But I don't hate you. You're cool."

Gabriella smiled in appreciation, as Sharpay stood up again, "And Britney I'm sorry I used you. I'm sorry I stole Mark from you after you dated him. Ryan, you're my brother, and I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. Same goes for Troy – I'm sorry. For everything."

She went over to Mark again and pulled him up, kissing him on the lips, "And just so you all know! – I'm in love with Mark. He's my everything. I work at The Peach Pit, and live in a small ugly apartment. And I'm telling you all this right now, because for once, I just wanna be me. Sharpay Evans. And I hope you can all live with that."

They all started clapping and cheering, while Mark pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Ryan then came and hugged, giving her forgiveness. And as people started talking to her, and Taylor told her she liked her sneakers, Sharpay suddenly realized…

That by being poor, she'd made more friends, and she'd perhaps end up being even more popular. By being poor she wasn't mean, and she had gotten Mark – the guy she truly loved.

And by being poor, she was simply just Sharpay Evans.

* * *

_So yeah, we hope you all liked this. It was the end. This story was certainly not our best work yet, but it was fun to write, and we explored our writing abilities while doing it. So thank you all for reading and reviewing, even though there weren't many people reading or reviewing this. It still meant a lot to us. And the whole point of writing it, was just for the fun of it. And we certainly did have fun. _

_**Tootles, **Stessa and Noukka._

_Peace out!_


End file.
